Sorry to Love
by BlaueFEE
Summary: Mencintai orang yang angkuh, Yunho harus banyak bersabar. Yunho yang lembut dan selalu mengutamakan Jaejoong. Akankah Jaejoong tersentuh? Chap 4 IS UP! Chapter ending! DLDR !
1. Chapter 1

Tittle :

**Sorry to Love**

Author : BlaueFee

Part : 1 of ?

Pairing : Yunjae,

Other Cast : Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, Key (SHINee), Donghae dan Eunhyuk (Numpang nama)

Rate : K

Genre : Romance, Family, BrotherShip

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, M-Preg, Typos.

Disclaimer : Their not Mine. But, This story real mine.

Summary : No Summary

**~Present for you~**

"Kau baru pulang? Sudah 2 jam aku menunggumu!"

"Maaf Jae, aku kesusahan mencari pesananmu. Aku sudah berkeliling mencarinya.."

"Pembohong! Jika kau berkeliling mencarinya kau sekarang belum pulang. Bilang saja kau malas-malasan mencarinya!"

"Jae maaf, aku sangat lelah bekerja di bengkel. Jadi mungkin—"

"Lelah kau bilang? Aku lebih lelah menenteng anakmu kemana-mana dalam perutku ini. Gara-gara anakmu ini aku bahkan tidak bisa memakai semua bajuku karena perutku yang membesar. Kalian sama saja. Sama-sama MENYUSAHKANKU!"

Yunho menghela nafas.

"Maaf.." Ucapnya. Walaupun sudah pasti Jaejoong tidak mendengar ucapannya barusan. Yunho melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di samping dapur. Mau tak mau Ia dapat melihat Jaejoong yang kini memakan Sate domba dan mayonaice blueberry(?) pesanannya tadi. Sekesal atau selelah apapun Yunho, bibirnya tak akan berhenti mengembang saat melihat wajah alami Jaejoong yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Walaupun Jaejoong sangat membencinya. SANGAT.

Yunho memasuki kamar mandi dan membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi Yunho belum memasukkan makanan apapun kedalam mulutnya sedari siang tadi. Bahkan badannya terasa sangat lengket karena keringat. Yunho mengatur debit air menjadi hangat. Membungkuk dan memegangi kedua lututnya. Membuat air dari shower menghujam punggungnya dan jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi. Yunho lelah, sungguh. Selama 2 jam Ia berjalan kaki mencari pesanan Jaejoong. Yunho bukanlah orang yang punya banyak uang yang selalu dibawa dalam dompetnya. Uangnya hanya sedikit. Pas-pasan. Ketika Jaejoong menelponnya untuk membelikannya sesuatu, tentu saja Yunho menyanggupi. Hanya saja Ia seolah terlupa oleh jumlah uang dalam dompetnya. Alhasil Ia mencari makanan dengan berjalan kaki. Karena uangnya tidak akan cukup membeli makanan jika di pakai naik bus.

Yunho menepuk dahinya saat tersadar bahwa tak membawa pakaian ganti ke dalam kamar mandi. Yunho melilitkan handuk putih pada pinggangnya, membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos dengan sempurna. Kemudian melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau telanjang malam-malam begini hah?!" Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho menuju kearahnya dengan bertelanjang dada tak bisa menghentikan teriakannya.

"Maaf Jae. Aku lupa membawa pakaian ganti. Aku akan segera mengambilnya…" Yunho terburu menuju lemari kecil yang berada di sudut ruang tamu. Tempat dimana seluruh pakaiannya berada dan bergegas kembali ke kamar mandi untuk berpakaian.

"Jae, kau belum tidur? Tidurlah, sudah lewat tengah malam.." Yunho duduk bersender di karpet. Sedangkan Jaejoong tengah duduk berpangku di atas sofa tunggal di sana.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dari tadi aku tidak bisa tidur!" Jawab Jaejoong ketus dan masih asyik menonton televisi.

"Eoh, begitukah? Tapi Jae, apa kau bisa bergeser sedikit. Aku ingin tidur.."

"Tidak! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menonton?"

"Tapi Jae, aku ingin tidur.."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali Jung! Ini apartemenku! Terserah padaku mau duduk dimana. Kau tidur saja di lantai sana! Mengganggu saja.." Gerutu Jaejoong tanpa mau melihat wajah Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Mungkin Jaejoong lelah pikir Yunho. Orang hamil kan memang sering moodswing. Aigoo Jung, kau tidak ingat bahkan sebelum hamil mulut istrimu memang pedas begitu~

Yunho mengambil selimutnya yang tersampir di belakang sofa. Kemudian menggulungnya pada tubuhnya sendiri yang terduduk di bawah sofa. Menyandar pada tubuh sofa dan mulai terlelap. Untunglah karpet MILIK Jaejoong begitu hangat. Yunho tak perlu khawatir jika terkena flu nantinya.

Suara dengkuran halus mengganggu pendengaran Jaejoong. Melihat kesamping saat tubuh Yunho sudah nyaman terlelap. Dengan kepala menengadah kearah langit-langit apartemen juga mulutnya yang terbuka. Wajah lelah sangat terlihat disana. Jaejoong mendengus mengejek. 'Mengganggu' pikirnya. Jaejoong ingin membangunkan Yunho namun niatnya terhenti karena rasa mual yang tiba-tiba muncul. Jaejoong berlari ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Dan memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang tadi disantapnya.

"Sialan. Anak ini selalu menggangguku.. ugh!" Jaejoong memegang perutnya saat rasa mual kembali menyerangnya. Setelah rasa mualnya berkurang, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Mencoba terlelap hingga melupakan televisi yang masih menyala di ruang tamu. Biarlah, Jaejoong sangat mengantuk.

**. . .**

Pukul sepuluh pagi Jaejoong baru terbangun. Rasa lapar diperutnya mau tak mau membuatnya melangkah kearah dapur. Matanya melihat masakan yang tersaji di meja makan dapur apartemennya. Juga sebuah memo kecil dengan tulisan yang sangat dikenalnya.

"**Jae, maaf. Tadi aku kesiangan. Hanya memasak omorice. Tenang saja, tidak pedas kok. Aku juga menambahkan madu dalam susu hamilmu. Tolong habiskan ^^"**

**Yunho 3**

Jaejoong mendengus dan menatap tak selera pada masakan Yunho. Tak ada niat sama sekali untuk memakannya. Jaejoong hanya menatap pada susu hamilnya dan bersiap meminum susu tersebut.

"Aish, sudah dingin.." Jaejoong cemberut mengetahui susu yang akan diminumnya sudah dingin. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyukai susu dingin.

"Bagaimana ini, aku sangat lapar. Kalau memasak aku kan muntah terus-terusan.." Jaejoong bergumam sendirian. Memang selama ini Jaejoong selalu memasak sendiri apa yang ingin dimakannya. Tapi sejak sebulan lalu, Jaejoong tak mau menyentuh bahan masakan sedikitpun. Karena rasa mual akan terus mengaduk-aduk perutnya jika mencium bau bumbu masakan. Alhasil Yunho yang selalu memasak. Dilatar belakangi kemampuan memasak Yunho yang pas-pasan, yang tak jarang membuat Jaejoong marah-marah karena rasa masakan yang tidak sesuai dengan seleranya.

"Yoboseyo.." Jaejoong sedang menghubungi seseorang yang dapat membantu masalah perutnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan adiknya—Key.

"**Yoboseyo hyung. Ada apa?"**

"Key~~ hyung lapar. Kau kesini ya. Buatkan hyung makanan.." Jaejoong memasang wajah cemberut yang pasti sudah terbayang oleh Key diseberang sana.

"**Omo! Ini sudah mau siang hyung. Kau belum makan? Memang Yunho hyung tidak memasakkan sesuatu untukmu?" **Ucap Key kaget saat mendnegar kakaknya kelaparan. Jarang-jarang Jaejoong menghubunginya karena masalah perut.

"Dia memasakkan omorice, tapi aku tidak suka. Mana susunya sudah dingin. Si Jung itu memang tidak becus!" Jaejoong kembali kesal jika mengingat tentang pria tan tersebut. Emosinya selalu meledak-ledak mengingat pria yang sudah menghancurkan hidup dan menghalangi karirnya tersebut—menurut Jaejoong.

Key menghela nafas. **"Hyung saja yang terlalu menbenci Yunho hyung. Kau pasti baru bangun hyung. Sedangkan Yunho hyung memasaknya tadi pagi. Dia kan selalu bangun pagi"**

"Kau semakin cerewet Key. Jadi kau tidak mau memasak untukku. Baiklah. Aku akan mati kelaparan bersama keponakanmu dalam perutku!"

"**Yah hyung. Iya-iya aku kesana. Jangan macam-macam" **Key akan selalu panik jika sudah mengenai keponakan mungilnya yang ada diperut hyungnya tersebut. Baiklah, apa membolos kuliah saja kali ini. Dia kan memang tidak pernah membolos. Key juga tahu bahwa kakaknya tersebut sangat keras kepala dan nekat jika keinginannya tak dituruti. Baiklah Key, membolos saja~

Setengah jam kemudian Key datang ke apartemen Jaejoong. Dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Key lupa bahwa stasiun pemberhentian bus lumayan jauh dari apartemen hyungnya tersebut. Tahu begitu lebih baik dia naik taksi saja tadi.

"Hyung, makanlah. Aku sudah membuatkan sup miso dan salad untukmu…" Key berteriak dari arah dapur memanggil Jaejoong yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Wah, salad~~" Ucap Jaejoong berbinar. Entah kenapa dari tadi dia sangat menginginkan salad.

"Yah, saladnya terakhir saja. Isi dulu perutmu dengan nasi. Kau belum makan dari pagi hyung.."

"Iya-iya cerewet.." Jaejoong cemberut saat Key menyimpan saladnya dalam kulkas dan menyodorkan nasi dan sup miso.

"Aku selalu cerewet hyung.." Key memutar matanya membuat Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. Menikmati makan siang dan sarapan pagi yang terakumulasi. Dengan keadaan hamil yang memerlukan makanan dua kali lipat. Nafsu makan yang juga meningkat. Berapa kali Jaejoong harus menambah makanannya? Yap, 4 kali. Ya ampun, tubuhmu akan seperti gajah Jae. Untung saja Key sudah mengantispasinya sehingga memasak banyak kali ini.

Setelahnya mereka berdua duduk diruang tamu untuk menonton drama. Mereka berdua memang tergila-gila dengan drama percintaan yang romantis. Terkadang mereka turut bersedih dan menangis melihat tokoh dalam drama. Ck, dramaholic.

"Hyung, ini dari temanku. Tanda tangani ya? Dia sangat menyukai hyung.." Key memberikan 3 buah CD album pada Jaejoong. Ya, album Jaejoong sendiri. Album yang 2 bulan lalu baru di release.

"Ah, sini.." Jaejoong meletakkan saladnya di meja dan bersiap menandatangi 3 album yang diberikan oleh Key.

"Temanku bilang ingin melihat comeback hyung. Tapi Cuma 2 kali manggung kau tidak muncul lagi. Hihi~ Dia sangat kecewa. Makanya meminta tolong padaku untuk mengambil tanda tanganmu.."

"Ish, aku juga ingin mempromosikan albumku. Salah siapa yang membuatku tidak bisa tampil lagi di muka umum!" Jaejoong kembali berdecak kesal. Ck, aigoo kenapa selalu mengingatkannya pada pria musang itu. Pokoknya semua salah Jung Yunho. Titik!

Jaejoong memang seorang penyanyi solo sejak 6 tahun lalu. Saat umurnya 21 tahun. Jaejoong termasuk penyanyi senior di Korea. Sudah merilis beberapa album Korea dan Jepang. Dia juga akan segera merilis album internasionalnya jika album MINE nya yang baru keluar 2 bulan lalu sukses. Jika, ya JIKA saja dia tidak hamil. Jika saja dia tak harus menikah dengan Yunho. Dan jika saja perutnya tidak akan membuncit dan membuatnya kelelahan. Tak berani menampakkan wajahnya di depan publik. Jaejoong baru 2 kali mempromosikan album barunya diatas panggung comeback stage. Dan selanjutnya Jaejoong hanya berdiam di apartemen. Dengan segala kemarahan dan kekesalannya pada pria Jung yang juga tinggal bersamanya sejak menikah. Jaejoong tak tahu lagi apakah ada kejadian sial dalam hidupnya selain ini.

"Hyung tidak mau mencoba mencintai Yunho hyung? Dia sangat mencintai hyung loh. Walaupun dia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya—karena takut oleh amukan Jae hyung. Apalagi akan ada Jung kecil diantara kalian" Key tidak tahu kenapa kakaknya tersebut sangat membenci Yunho. Yunho adalah orang yang baik menurut Key. Yunho adalah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab—terbukti dari tindakan Yunho yang segera menikahi Jaejoong saat tahu pria cantik tersebut sedang mengandung anaknya.

"Tidak akan! Apa bagusnya dia sehingga aku harus mencintainya!" Jaejoong akan selalu mempunyai jawaban yang sama atas semua pertanyaan Key yang juga sama.

"Kau 'istri'nya. Pasti tahu apa saja tentang Yunho hyung. Kau bisa menjawabnya sendiri hyung.."

"Sudahlah.. jangan bahas lagi.."

"Kau se— Iya-iya aku diam.." Key terlihat pasrah saat Jaejoong memperlihatkan wajah tak bersahabatnya. Key bukan takut pada wajah Jaejoong. Tapi takut akan tindakan Jaejoong nantinya jika keinginannya tak dipenuhi. Berbahaya!

**. . .**

"Gamsahabnida sudah membantuku, tuan.."

"Ah tidak apa. Saya bekerja di bengkel. Jadi tak masalah jika membantu sedikit.."

"Ah benarkah? Jadi aku harus membayar berapa atas perbaikannya?"

"Ah ani. Tidak usah. Saya hanya ingin membantu saja. Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan.." Yunho bersiap pergi untuk kembali ke bengkelnya. Tadinya Yunho ingin segera kembali ke bengkel tempat Ia bekerja saat sudah siap dengan makan siangnya. Namun dalam perjalanan Ia melihat seseorang yang menggerutu sambil menendangi ban mobilnya. Yunho mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ada masalah dengan mobil pria tersebut. Jadilah, Yunho membantu pria tersebut menangani kerusakan mobilnya.

"Ah tunggu sebentar. Siapa namamu, tuan? Namaku Park Yoochun.." Park Yoochun mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabatan. Membuat alis Yunho naik. Namun, tetap menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

"Yunho. Jung Yunho.."

"Ah, ini kartu namaku. Jika kau butuh bantuan hubungi saja aku. Aku pemilik XiaKy Ent. Tubuhmu bagus dan wajahmu cukup tampan Yunho-sshi. Jika nanti kau bosan bekerja dibengkel, kau bisa mendatangiku. Haha.." Yunho dan Yoochun sama-sama tergelak mendengar kata-kata dari Yoochun sendiri. Yunho berpikir Yoochun adalah orang yang ramah dan mudah bersosialisasi. Lihat saja, baru berkenalan beberapa menit lalu, Yoochun sudah melayangkan lelucon padanya.

"Ah ne. gamsahamnida Yoochun-ssi. Saya permisi.." Yoochun mengangguk melihat kepergian Yunho.

"Dia sangat baik. Dengan tubuh dan wajahnya minimal menjadi model saja sudah bisa membuat wanita diseluruh korea kejang-kejang"

"…"

"Eoh? Ternyata kau sangat humoris Park Yoochun. Haha…"

Orang aneh-_-

**. . .**

Yunho pulang dengan datang mengendap-ngendap kedalam apartemen milik Jaejoong. Di luar sedang gerimis, jadilah Yunho sedikit kebasahan. Ingat, jika pemberhentian bus lumayan jauh dari apartemen Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat tidak suka jika kedatangan Yunho dibarengi dengan keributan. Akan membuat Jaejoong mengamuk. Sebenarnya sejak dulu Yunho ingin sekali mengatakan 'Aku pulang..' ketika Ia sampai dirumah. Namun sedari kecil Yunho sudah yatim piatu. Jadi tidak ada yang akan menyambut salamnya. Begitu menikah dengan Jaejoong, Yunho sangat ingin melakukan hal tersebut. Dihari pertama pernikahan mereka Yunho melakukannya. Namun dihadiahi teriakan Jaejoong yang menganggap jika Yunho sangat berisik. Yah, Yunho harus banyak bersabar dengan Jaejoong.

"Yunho! Kau kah itu? Cepat masak sana. Aku lapar.." Yunho mendengar teriakan Jaejoong dari arah kamar. Mungkin Jaejoong dapat mendengar pintu apartemen yang terbuka dan menutup.

"Nee! Aku mandi dulu sebentar. Nanti akan kumasakkan.." Yunho balas berteriak. Walaupun tidak terlalu keras. Jaejoong benci orang yang berteriak padanya. Saat dulu syuting saja dia pernah memarahi staff karena meneriakinya untuk segera bersiap syuting. Sejak saat itu tak ada yang akan berteriak padanya. Memanggilpun harus menyusul menghadap Jaejoong terlebih dahulu.

"Cepat. Jangan lama-lama! Aku lapar~" Jaejoong bergumam di dua akhir katanya. Namun masih bisa di dengar Yunho. Yunho tersenyum dan bergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap memasak untuk sang istri.

Setelah makan malam bersama dengan Jaejoong yang dihiasi keheningan. Yunho merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing. Dirinya segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa tunggal ruang tamu. Mungkin karena menempuh gerimis tadi menyebabkan Yunho terkena demam. Jaejoong berdecak setelah kembali dari dapur melihat Yunho yang meringkuk di sofa dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Pemalas. Sesudah makan langsung tidur. Beruang!" Jaejoong bergumam dan menghampiri Yunho.

"Geser sedikit. Aku mau duduk.." Yunho yang samar-samar mendengar ucapan Jaejoong semakin menekuk tubuhnya dan bergeser. Memberi space kosong untuk di duduki Jaejoong. Jaejoong duduk dan menghidupkan televisi. Tangannya asyik memencet remote TV mencari tayangan yang bagus. Lalu tangannya berhenti memencet ketika melihat acara Strongheart. Bukan sangat menyukai reality tersebut, Jaejoong biasa saja. Hanya saja Ia ingin melihat karena salah satu bintang tamunya adalah Song Jihyo. Nunna yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi lawan mainnya di film Jaejoong.

"**Ah, ne. film nya sangat laris. Beberapa teman juga menghubungiku karena menyukai film kami. Aku juga beberapa waktu lalu berkirim pesan dengan Jaejoong. Sepertinya dia juga sangat senang melihat respon penonton" Ucap Song Jihyo saat di tanya tentang filmnya.**

"**Ah Jaejoong-sshi. Aku tidak mendengar kabarnya lagi. Bukankah albumnya keluar beberapa waktu lalu?" Lee Dongwook menambahkan ketika nama Jaejoong disebut.**

"**Ah ne. Aku juga ingin melihatnya diatas panggung. Sepertinya suaranya masih sakit. Saat aku ingin menelpon dia bilang suaranya masih belum keluar.." Jihyo terlihat sedih mengatakan tentang kondisi Jaejoong.**

"**Nde. Semoga Jaejoong-sshi segera pulih dan kembali pada kita semua!" Tambah Shin Dongyup.**

**Pip!**

Layar televisi itu menghitam saat Jaejoong dengan kesal mematikannya. Ish, sakit apanya. Itukan hanya alasan yang diberikan manajementnya guna menutupi pernikahan dan kehamilan Jaejoong. Jaejoong juga merindukan kehidupannya yang dulu. Pergi bersama teman-temannya. Menghadiri pesta selebritis yang glamour. Menghabiskan lelah di pub atau club malam. Berkencan dengan hoobae-hoobae wanita yang sengaja mendekatinya untuk meraih kepopuleran. Jaejoong mendengus saat lagi-lagi matanya melihat Yunho yang masih meringkuk. Kekesalannya lagi-lagi menumpuk saat ingat penyebab kekacauan hidupnya sekarang sedang tepat berada disampingnya.

"Yah! Kau bangun!" Jaejoong menendang-nendang kepala Yunho dengan sedikit keras. Namun Yunho hanya melenguh tak juga terbangun.

"Ya! Bangun ku bilang bodoh!" Kali ini Jaejoong menendang tubuh Yunho dengan lumayan keras. Mendatangkan erangan sakit dari Yunho. Tak berapa lama Yunho terbangun dan duduk dengan mata yang memerah.

"A-ada apa Jae?" Suara Yunho serak. Namun Jaejoong berpikir mungkin karena Yunho yang baru terbangun.

"Aku ingin sup buah. Kka, kau beli sana!" Jaejoong menunjuk hidung Yunho dengan sikap bossy nya. Melotot pada Yunho yang entah bisa dilihat Yunho atau tidak. Karena Yunho hanya melihat dengan samar-samar, disebabkan matanya yang terkadang membuka-menutup karena rasa pusing.

"Tapi Jae, diluar masih gerimis.."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau gerimis. Air hujan akan membunuhmu? Tidak kan?"

"Tapi kepalaku juga sedikit pusing Jae. Di kulkas masih ada beberapa buah. Kubuatkan saja ne?" Yunho mencoba menawar pada Jaejoong karena memang kepalanya bertambah sakit.

"Shirroe! Pasti rasanya tidak enak. Jangan banyak alasan. Cepat belikan sana!" Karena kekesalannya beberapa waktu lalu dan ditambah Yunho yang memelas membuat Jaejoong tak bisa menerima penawaran Yunho. Hell No! Jaejoong tidak menginginkan sup buah sama sekali. Ia hanya kesal pada Yunho dan 'sedikit' ingin mengerjai Yunho.

"Jae, komohon. Sekali ini saja. Besok pagi akan kubelikan sup buah.."

"Tidak ya tidak. Dasar brengsek, memangnya siapa yang ingin. Anakmu yang sial ini yang ingin!" Jaejoong berteriak kalap dengan sekali memukul bagian perutnya yang sedang mengandung anak mereka.

"Diamlah! KENAPA KAU SELALU SAJA TIDAK BISA DIKATAKAN. AKU LELAH. JANGAN TERUS-TERUSAN MEMAKI ANAK KITA! KENAPA KAU SELALU MENYALAHKANKU, BUKANKAH HAL INI TERJADI JUGA KARENA KAU. AKU LELAH JAE, aku lelah.. ugh!" Yunho memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sangat keras efek dari teriakannya. Sesaat kemudian Ia tersadar dengan apa yang barusan di perbuatnya.

"J-jae.." Wajah Yunho memucat saat melihat mata Jaejoong yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong terlihat syok saat Yunho meneriakinya. Seumur hidupnya tak ada yang berani meneriakinya. Tidak. Jaejoong bahkan sangat ketakutan melihat raut wajah Yunho yang bercampur lelah dan marah. Tidak, Jaejoong tidak pernah sebelumnya melihat Yunho yang seperti ini.

"K-kau membentakku? Ap-apa hakmu membentakku? Apa?" Suara Jaejoong mencicit pelan. Ia masih sedikit takut dengan teriakan Yunho yang lalu.

"Jae, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku hanya.. hanya.." Yunho tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat Jaejoong masih mematung seperti mayat hidup.

"Brengsek kau! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi" Jaejoong berlari menuju kamarnya dan menyentak pintu itu dengan kasar kemudian menguncinya. Dia tak akan pernah menangis di depan Yunho. Tidak mau. Sebelum air matanya jatuh, Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu mengusapnya. 'Sialan kau Jung' Maki Jaejoong dalam hati.

Sedangkan di luar pintu kamar Jaejoong. Yunho sudah mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut sedari tadi.

"Jae, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja membentakmu Jae.."

"Jae.."

"Jae, maafkan aku.."

Yunho berhenti mengetuki daun pintu kamar Jaejoong dan melangkah menuju pintu apartemen sebelum terlebih dahulu mengambil jaket dan uangnya. Yunho akan membelikan sup buah untuk Jaejoong. Dan Yunho sepertinya akan benar-benar di uji. Diluar masih hujan dan tak ada payung sama sekali. Jaejoong memang tak mempunyai payung karena Ia tak membutuhkannya. Jaejoong punya mobil mewah di garasi apartemennya. Untuk apa menggunakan payung jika sewaktu-waktu Ia dapat memakai mobilnya. Kenapa Yunho tak memakai mobil Jaejoong? Ayolah, Jaejoong tak akan mengijinkan orang lain menaiki mobilnya. Hanya orang terdekatnya yang boleh naik, itupun harus dia yang menyetir. Itu mobil Jaejoong, dan hanya Jaejoong yang boleh menyetirnya. Mengerti!

Yunho kembali saat sudah sangat larut malam. Basah kuyup. Jaket yang Ia gunakan untuk melindungi tubuh tidak bekerja dengan baik. Meletakkan sup buah tersebut kedalam mangkuk kaca dan menyimpannya di kulkas. Mungkin jika melihat nanti Jaejoong akan memakannya. Atau sedikit saja memaafkan Yunho walaupun sebenarnya Yunho tidak yakin. Karena Ia tahu, istrinya tersebut sangat membencinya.

Pagi harinya Jaejoong terbangun dengan mood yang sangat buruk. Kejadian semalam sukses membuat wajahnya terus-terusan menekuk dan menampilkan aura yang membunuh. Saat melewati ruang tamu Jaejoong terheran dengan sofa yang sudah rapi tanpa ada penghuni tetap disana—Yunho yang tertidur. Kemudian Ia kedapur, membuat alisnya kembali mengerut. Yunho tak juga ada di dapur dan sudah terdapat beberapa masakan di meja makan. Jaejoong kembali melayangkan matanya kearah jam yang berada di sebuah sekat pemisah dapur dan ruang santai guna memastikan perkiraannya tak salah. Dan memang Ia tak salah. Masih jam 6 pagi kurang. Tapi kenapa Yunho sudah pergi? Biasanya Ia akan mendapati Yunho yang berkutat dengan dapur di jam seperti ini. Apalagi melihat masakan diatas meja. Jaejoong memandang lama masakan tersebut. Seperti ada yang kurang. Eoh? Mana memonya? Biasanyakan Yunho meninggalkan memo untuk Jaejoong jika pria tersebut belum terbangun. Jaejoong mengitari meja makan dengan mata yang bergerak lucu. Tapi tak juga menemukan kertas putih dengan tulisan abstrak milik Yunho tersebut.

"Aneh.." Gumam Jaejoong yang berhenti mencari memo. Sebenarnya Ia juga tak mengerti maksud kata 'aneh' tersebut. Aneh karena tak ada memo dari Yunho? Atau aneh karena Ia mengharapkan ada memo disana? Jaejoong membuka kulkas guna membuat susu hamilnya. Namun matanya menangkap sebuah mangkuk kaca yang tertutup.

"Apa ini?" Jaejoong mengambil mangkuk tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan bersamaan dengan kotak susunya. Membuat susu dan memulai sarapannya. Namun matanya masih sering mengarah pada mangkuk tersebut. Mangkuk dengan isi warna-warni tersebut menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka tutup mangkuk tersebut dan matanya membulat saat melihat isinya. Sup buah. Apa Yunho yang membelinya? Kapan Yunho membelinya? Tak mungkin tadi pagi. Jam segini saja belum tentu ada penjual sup buah yang buka. Apalagi lebih dari pagi ini. Apa tadi malam? Saat hujan?

"Apasih?!" Jaejoong menggeleng kuat-kuat saat memikirkan Yunho yang membeli sup buah untuknya saat malam dengan hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul. Dia tidak boleh merasa kasihan pada Yunho. Nanti orang itu besar kepala. Namun tak urung, Jaejoong memakan sup buah tersebut. Mengabaikan nasi goreng dan sandwich buatan Yunho.

"Enak.." Gumamnya pelan.

**. . .**

Ini sudah beberapa hari sejak hari tersebut. Jaejoong jarang sekali melihat Yunho. Biasanya semenjak menikah Yunho memang sudah terbiasa pulang cepat—sekitar jam 7. Yang memang untungnya di ijinkan Henry—pemilik bengkel tempatnya bekerja. Tapi beberapa hari ini Jaejoong mendapati Yunho yang pulang sekitar jam 11 malam atau lebih yang memang waktu biasa Yunho pulang bekerja—dahulu. Dan berangkat jam 5 pagi setelah sebelumnya membersihkan apartemen dan memasak sarapan untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyadari hal tersebut saat malam tak sengaja tersentak karena mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Atau morning sicknya pagi hari yang membuatnya mau tak mau harus bangun untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya dan melihat Yunho berangkat sangat pagi.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong biasa saja dengan hal tersebut. Malah Ia terlihat senang karena tidak terus-terusan melihat wajah Yunho. Hanya saja, kemarin siang Jaejoong sempat melihat wajah pucat Yunho saat mengantarkan pesanan makan siang Jaejoong. Yah, walaupun kesal, Jaejoong Cuma bisa menghubungi Yunho jika ngidamnya kambuh. Itupun Jaejoong harus menelpon ke bengkel Yunho. Karena Yunho tidak memiliki ponsel. Juga menambah rasa 'pemimpin' Jaejoong kepada Yunho. Karena Yunho tidak di ijinkan mempunyai nomor ponsel Jaejoong. Di apartemen pun tak ada telepon karena dulu Jaejoong jarang di apartemen dan Ia tinggal sendiri. Tentunya jika ada keperluan, orang-orang akan langsung menelpon ke ponselnya.

Kembali pada Yunho. Jaejoong masih memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Yunho sebenarnya. Karena saat mereka bertengkar lalu, Yunho mengeluh pusing. Belum lagi dia juga membelikan sup buah dengan keadaan berhujanan—Jaejoong yakin karena di apartemennya tak ada payung sama sekali. Tapi toh, Kim Jaejoong tetaplah Kim Jaejoong. Dia tak akan pernah mau menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk bertanya apa lagi mengkhawatirkan Yunho.

"Hyung, Yunho hyung sakit kau tahu!" Key melempar tasnya di lantai ruang tamu saat tiba di apartemen Jaejoong dan meneguk air di kulkas dengan rakus.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" Ucap Jaejoong cuek.

"Ish, tega sekali kau. Kau kan istrinya. Lihatlah, badannya jadi kurus begitu. Sakik-sakit bukannya dirawat istrinya tapi harus tetap bekerja dari pagi sampai tengah malam.."

"Memangnya kau melihatnya dimana? Dia yang mau bekerja kenapa kau yang repot Key. Aku juga tak pernah memaksanya bekerja. Uangku cukup banyak!"

"Tentu saja di bengkel. Aku tak sengaja lewat tadi. Kalau Yunho hyung tak bekerja dia mau makan pakai apa? Hyung pikir semua makanan yang hyung makan dari uang siapa? Ngidam hyung yang merepotkan itu kalau bukan Yunho hyung yang memenuhi siapa lagi. Uang hyung memang banyak, tapi tidak pernah hyung keluarkan. Tagihan listrik dan air sudah di bayar di rekening manajer hyung. Hyung hanya duduk diam saja. Hyung selama ini makan dari uang Yunho hyung yang pas-pasan. Dia sering jalan kaki ketika pulang karena uangnya tidak cukup untuk naik bus. Hyung masih bilang tidak memaksanya untuk bekerja! Aigoo hyung, aku tahu kau keras kepala dan pemarah. Kau juga suka bermain perempuan dan mabuk. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau kau juga tak punya hati. Kalau aku jadi kau aku akan bla bla bla…" Jaejoong Cuma terdiam mendengarkan Key menceramahinya. Memang sejak kedua orang tua mereka bercerai Key seperti sosok umma bagi Jaejoong. Maksudnya, sisi cerewet Key sangat pas dengan tabiat umma mereka yang memang hobby ceramah sana-sini.

Jaejoong memang menyadari bahwa selama ini Yunho yang kesusahan untuk bekerja. Sedangkan Ia sama sekali cuek dengan keadaan. Karena Jaejoong beranggapan Yunho harus bertanggung jawab atas dirinya dan anaknya. Toh, Yunho tak pernah mengeluh. Jaejoong juga tahu gaji bekerja di bengkel tidaklah besar, tapi Ia tak tahu kalau Yunho sering pulang jalan kaki karena tidak punya cukup uang untuk naik bus. Apalagi Jaejoong tahu bahwa jarak bengkel dan apartemennya lumayan jauh. 2 jam perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Aigoo~

"Yunho hyung juga bilang dia ingin mengumpulkan uang. Entah untuk apa uangnya itu.."

"Eoh? Mana ku tahu. Mungkin untuk anaknya.." Jaejoong mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membesar. Sudah masuk bulan ketiga kehamilannya. Perutnya sudah sedikit menonjol.

"Anak kalian.." Key mencibir saat Jaejoong selalu saja menyebut 'anaknya' 'anak Yunho' atau apalah itu. Padahal anak dalam perutnya itu akan anak Jaejoong juga. Anak hasil kerjasama Yunho dan Jaejoong. Auw~~

"Terserah…" Jawab Jaejoong malas.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle :

**Sorry to Love**

Author : BlaueFee

Part : 2 of ?

Pairing : Yunjae,

Other Cast : Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, Key (SHINee), Donghae dan Eunhyuk (Numpang nama)

Rate : K

Genre : Romance, Family, BrotherShip

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, M-Preg, Typos.

Disclaimer : Their not Mine. But, This story real mine.

Summary : No Summary

**~Present for you~**

Malam ini Jaejoong bertekad untuk menunggui Yunho. Cuma sampai tengah malam Jaejoong juga sanggup terjaga. Dia kan sudah terbiasa dengan jadwalnya yang padat—mengharuskannya mempunyai waktu tidur yang kurang. Jaejoong tidak ingin mencemaskan Yunho, sungguh. Hanya saja ucapan Key terngiang-ngiang dalam otak Jaejoong. Setidaknya Ia ingin memastikan Yunho dalam keadaan sehat.

**Cklek!**

**Blam!**

Jaejoong melihat kearah pintu apartemen saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Mata Jaejoong menantikan kehadiran Yunho yang pasti akan selalu menuju keruang tamu untuk mengambil pakaiannya dan kemudian mandi. Ck, lihat bahkan Ia sudah hapal kegiatan Yunho. Istri yang baik~

"Jae, kau belum tidur?" Yunho terkaget dengan kehadiran Jaejoong yang sedang terduduk di sofa dengan memangku laptop merahnya.

"Hemm.. belum ngantuk.." Jaejoong pura-pura mengacuhkan Yunho dan tetap memandangi laptopnya. Padahal doe eyes tersebut terlihat bergerak gelisah.

Yunho tersenyum dan menuju arah lemari kecil di sudut ruang tamu. Mengambil sepasang baju ganti dan dalamannya. Saat Yunho sibuk mengambil pakaiannya, saat itulah Jaejoong mencuri pandang pada Yunho. Entah kenapa Jaejoong bernafas lega saat melihat bahwa Yunho tak terlihat pucat. Walaupun tubuhnya sedikit kurus dari biasanya.

"Jae aku mandi dulu. Tidurlah segera. Selamat malam.." Yunho berlalu dan Jaejoong merengut kesal. Kata-kata Yunho seolah-olah untuk menyuruh Jaejoong pergi dari SOFA nya dan tidak ingin melihat Jaejoong lagi ketika kembali nanti. Ish, inikan sofa nya. Ck, picik sekali Jaejoong. Sofa sofa dan sofa-_-

"Percuma aku khawatir. Ish, memang seharusnya tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya.." Jaejoong kukuh untuk tetap dalam posisinya bahkan sampai Yunho kembali. Yunho menghela nafas melihat Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Jae, tidurlah. Sudah larut. Nanti kau sakit.." Yunho duduk di karpet dan memandang Jaejoong lama.

"Belum ngantuk. Kalau kau ngantuk tidur saja sana" Jaejoong masih cuek padahal dalam hati Ia mengutuk karena matanya mulai mengantuk. Pokoknya Ia tak mau pergi dan membiarkan Yunho tidur tenang di sofa nya.

"Baiklah. Boleh aku menghidupkan televisinya? Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau mau tidur.."

"Hidupkan saja. Memang aku melarangmu.." Ucap Jaejoong sebal. Yunho menghidupkan televisinya dan melihat film barat genre action. Membuat kepala Jaejoong pusing. Jaejoong tidak suka film genre ini.

"Yun—" Belum selesai Jaejoong bicara Yunho sudah mengganti channel TV dan tersenyum cengengesan pada Jaejoong.

"Iya maaf. Kau tak suka film action kan?" Jaejoong tertegun mendengarnya. Dari mana pria ini tahu? Seingatnya Ia tak pernah bilang. Tapi Jaejoong hanya mengangguk untuk menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Yunho, kemana saja kau akhir-akhir ini? Itu.. maksudnya bukan yang itu. Hanya saja.. itu kenapa kau.. tidak, ah.." Jaejoong pusing sendiri dengan ucapannya. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa Yunho selalu pulang bekerja tengah malam. Tapi Ia tak ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akan membuat Yunho salah paham dan berpikir bahwa Ia mengkhawatirkan pria musang tersebut.

"Kau bicara apa Jae?" Tanya Yunho heran melihat bicara Jaejoong yang belepotan seperti itu.

"Kau jangan besar kepala dulu. Aku bertanya kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini pulang larut malam dan pergi pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Ooh, aku meminta gaji perbulanku menjadi gaji perhari pada Henry sejak menikah dan meminta untuk bekerja hanya sampai jam 7 malam supaya bisa menjagamu. Tapi karena aku sedang ingin mengumpulkan uang, jadi aku ingin jam kerja lamaku kembali. Kalau tidak berangkat pagi-pagi aku tak akan bisa datang tepat waktu.."

"O-oh begitu. Kau mengumpulkan uang untuk apa? Memangnya jam kerjamu berubah jadi lebih pagi?" Sadar tak sadar Jaejoong bertanya lebih banyak dari perkiraannya. Bisa dibilang ini 'obrolan' terlama mereka sejak menikah.

"Uangnya untuk… Aku memerlukannya untuk sesuatu. Jam paginya tidak berubah, hanya saja aku takut terlambat.."

"Untuk anak ini?" Jaejoong menunjuk kearah perutnya yang nampak menonjol karena Jaejoong memakai kaus oblong.

"Iya.." Yunho bersyukur Jaejoong tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang jam kerjanya. Karena Yunho berangkat lebih pagi agar tidak terlambat bekerja. Beberapa hari ini Yunho pergi dan pulang bekerja dengan berjalan kaki. Jika sangat lelah barulah Yunho akan memakai jasa bus.

"Jae, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi kau jangan marah.." Yunho sudah memikirkan ini berpuluh kali. Setiap memikirkannya akan membuat pikirannya bercabang. Namun keputusannya sudah bulat. Yunho yakin hal ini akan membuat hubungan mereka membaik seperti semula.

"Apa?" Sebenarnya Jaejoong juga heran dengan nada bicaranya yang biasa saja. Dia akan selalu menggunakan nada dingin dan tak bersahabat pada Yunho. Namun kali ini?

"I-ini.." Yunho menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas putih yang terdapat beberapa tulisan rapi di dalamnya. Jaejoong mengambil kertas tersebut dengan heran.

"Su-surat cerai..?" Jaejoong tersentak saat membaca kata paling besar dari halaman pertama kertas tersebut. Secepat rasa kaget itu datang, secepat itu pula Ia melihat Yunho yang juga sedang memandangnya.

"Sebenarnya aku mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli sebuah flat. Beberapa waktu lalu Donghae pindah dari flatnya dan akan tinggal bersama kekasihnya. Aku ingin menempati flat tersebut. Karena masa pembayaran Donghae kepada pemiliknya masih ada makanya Donghae menahan flatnya tersebut untuk disewakan padaku. Tapi waktunya tidak lama lagi. Makanya aku bersusah payah mengumpulkan uang. Walaupun Donghae juga sudah membantu. I-itu, rencananya setelah anak kita lahir aku akan tinggal disana bersama Changmin.."

"A-apa maksudmu sebenarnya? Donghae siapa? Lalu Changmin itu siapa? Kekasihmu, eoh?!" Jaejoong tak tahu harus merasakan apa sekarang saat mendengar tiap kata dari mulut Yunho.

"Maksudku, ayo kita bercerai. Karena kau sama sekali tak bahagia bersamaku. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membuat hidup lebih hancur lagi. Dan masalah anak biar aku yang membawanya. Kau bisa melanjutkan karirmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi setelahnya.."

"Aku bertanya siapa Donghae dan Changmin itu!" Sebenarnya itu hanya kedok. Jaejoong sama sekali tak peduli siapa Donghae dan Changmin itu. Dia hanya terlalu kaget saat mendengar Yunho akan menceraikannya dan membawa anak mereka. Yunho yang melihat kilat marah dalam mata Jaejoong buru-buru menjawab.

"Donghae adalah temanku sejak SMA. Kau tak ingat, dia datang pada pernikahan kita. Dia dan Hyukjae—kekasih Donghae—yang saat itu menjadi perwakilan dari keluargaku. Dan Changmin.. Aku berencana menamai anak kita dengan nama tersebut. Jung Changmin terdengar sangat bagus.." Yunho tersenyum saat menyebutkan nama yang sudah Ia pilih untuk anak mereka nantinya.

"Lalu kapan kau akan pindah?" Suara Jaejoong kembali terdengar dingin. Membuat Yunho tersentak kaget karena perubahan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Aku akan pindah saat anak kita lahir. Aku ingin menjaga kalian.." Yunho menatap perut Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin mengelus perut yang sedang terisi oleh darah dagingnya tersebut. Hanya saja, Jaejoong tak pernah membiarkan Yunho menyentuhnya. Walau hanya seujung rambut.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberiku surat cerai sekarang?!"

"Itu sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkannya dahulu. Dan juga Jae, bisakah untuk beberapa waktu kedepan kau memperlakukanku seperti suami.." Tangan Jaejoong sudah akan bergerak pada kertas tersebut, namun terhenti mendengar kalimat terakhir Yunho.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Aku harus melayanimu begitu? Tidak, hidup saja dalam mimpimu!"

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit bersikap lembut dan jangan terus berteriak.."

"Kau mengataiku pemarah, hah?"

"Bukan. Hanya saja setiap kau berteriak kau akan memakai banyak tenaga. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa. Lagipula kau sedang mengandung, itu tidak baik untuk Changmin.." Jaejoong terdiam mendengar penuturan Yunho. Dalam hati Ia juga membenarkan perkataan Yunho.

"Jadi kau mau apa?"

"Aku, aku ingin kita bisa 'berdamai'. Walau hanya sampai Changmin lahir. Setelah itu, aku berjanji akan membawa Changmin pergi dari kehidupanmu setelah Ia lahir. Kami tidak akan mengganggumu. Kau ingin membuat album Internasional kan? Aku harap albummu nanti sukses.." Yunho tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah Jaejoong menenang. Namun tak bertahan lama saat tangan Jaejoong bergerak mencari pulpen dan menandatangani surat cerai yang sedari tadi berada di tangan Jaejoong.

"Jae, apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho memandang syok kertas yang sudah dibubuhi tanda tangan Jaejoong tersebut.

"Menandatangi surat cerai. Kau bilang supaya aku memikirkannya. Jangan bodoh Yunho. Aku sangat menginginkan hal ini. Baiklah, untuk 6 bulan selanjutnya aku akan mencoba bersikap biasa padamu. Tapi kau jangan banyak berharap.." Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho dengan membawa laptopnya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang termenung sendiri.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau harapkan Jung Yunho.." Yunho tersenyum hambar dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Air matanya menetes mengingat selama 6 bulan lagi Ia akan kehilangan orang yang sangat Ia cintai.

**. . .**

Hari ini bukan hari Minggu, dimana setiap pekerja kantor akan libur. Karena Yunho tidak pernah libur bekerja. Namun, khusus hari ini boss nya di bengkel meliburkan setiap pekerjanya. Yah, memang ada beberapa renovasi yang harus dilakukan di bengkel tempat Yunho bekerja. Dan untuk menghabiskan waktu luang, Yunho sengaja membersihkan seluruh sisi apartemen Jaejoong. Bukannya tidak pernah dibersihkan, hanya saja Yunho ingin apartemen Jaejoong lebih steril agar Jaejoong dan anaknya bisa berada dalam lingkungan yang bersih.

Seluruh sisi apartemen sudah dibersihkan. Dengan ragu Yunho memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Yunho lumayan takut memasuki kamar tersebut. Dikarenakan Jaejoong memang mengijinkan Yunho untuk sesuka hatinya di apartemen miliknya tapi tidak dengan kamar tidurnya.

Yunho tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong yang tertidur di ranjangnya. Setelah makan siang tadi Jaejoong terlihat mengantuk. Hihi~ Yunho tersenyum jika mengingat kegiatan Jaejoong hanya tidur, makan, nonton lalu tidur dan makan lagi. Pantas saja tubuhnya terlihat lumayan berisi—Yunho tak mau mengatai Jaejoong gendut.

Setelah selesai membersihkan kamar tidur Jaejoong, Yunho berniat pergi. Namun urung saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang pulas. Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan menatap dalam wajah istrinya tersebut. Mengusap kening Jaejoong dan mencium keningnya lama. Yunho juga mengelus perut Jaejoong yang sudah membesar. Usianya sudah 7 bulan. Tangan Yunho bergetar hebat dan perasaan hangat melingkupi hatinya. Selama 7 bulan kehamilan Jaejoong dan selama ini pula ini kali pertamanya Yunho dapat merasakan sendiri kehadiran anaknya, darah dagingnya.

"Aegya, kau begitu kecil. Ini appa.. Apa kau merindukan appa? Maaf, appa tidak pernah mengajakmu mengobrol. Pasti umma sering mengajakmu mengobrol ya? Kata Key ahjussi kau sering menendang. Kau pasti akan jadi anak yang kuat nanti. Jadi, jangan bersedih jika kita nanti hanya hidup berdua. Karena appa akan memberikan semua kasih sayang yang kau inginkan.." Yunho menumpukkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang masih berada diperut Jaejoong. Yunho sangat sedih jika mengingat nanti ketika anaknya terlahir, anaknya tak akan pernah bertemu ummanya. Anaknya akan menjadi piatu.

Yunho buru-buru membenahi diri. Ia tak ingin Jaejoong terbangun karena dirinya. Ia tak mau di tatap dengan mata penuh kesal oleh Jaejoong lagi. Yunho cukup senang karena selama ini Jaejoong mulai bersikap baik padanya. Yunho tak ingin merusaknya.

Setelah kepergian Yunho, Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mengusap perutnya. Rasa hangat itu masih tertinggal. Perasaan hangat saat Yunho mengusap perutnya lembut. Jaejoong tak tahu kenapa Ia hanya diam saja ketika Yunho mengecup keningnya dan mengusap perutnya. Bahkan sempat berbincang dengan anak mereka. Padahal selama ini Jaejoong selalu menghindari sentuhan dari Yunho.

**Klek**

**Blam!**

"Yun, hari ini aku akan pergi bersama Key. Kau jagalah rumah. Atau kau ingin keluar?" Jaejoong sudah siap dengan dandanannya. Lengkap dengan samaran yang menjadikan Jejoong terlihat sangat cantik dimata Yunho. Dengan pakaian wanita, wick setengah bahu dan juga riasan wajah. Tak ada kata lain selain 'indah' untuk Jaejoong.

"Aku dirumah saja. Makanlah dulu, baru pergi. Key menjemputmu kesini kan?" Yunho membuka salah satu kursi meja makan untuk Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan dan memegangi perutnya, Jaejoong duduk di kursi tersebut. Yunho dengan sigap mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan nasi. Menyiapkan seluruh makanan Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho hanya menatapnya saja.

"Nanti, kau duluan saja. Kau ingin yang lain?" Yunho merasa dirinya sebagai pelayan Jaejoong. Mengambil ini mengambil itu. Disuruh ini disuruh itu. Tapi Yunho menikmatinya. Ini jauh sangat lebih baik dari pada Jaejoong menatapnya jijik.

"Aku ingin jus markisa.." Jaejoong melahap makanannya dengan pelan. Toh Key juga belum datang untuk menjemputnya. Sambil menikmati pemandangan Yunho yang menyiapkan segelas jus untuknya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong mulai menyukai kehadiran Yunho. Yunho sangat penurut dan selalu menjaganya. Dirinya dan sang anak akan menjadi prioritas nomor satu dalam hidup Yunho.

Tak seberapa lama setelah menghabiskan jusnya. Key datang menjemput Jaejoong. Mereka sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu untuk berbelanja. Meninggalkan Yunho yang makan sendirian dan akan melanjutkan tidurnya. Bekerja sedari pagi membersihkan apartemen yang sangat luas itu sangat melelahkan. Lebih melelahkan dari pada bekerja di bengkel seharian.

Sedangkan di pusat perbelanjaan Key harus rela menjadi budak Jaejoong. Key membawa berkantong-kantong belanjaan. Hobby belanja Jaejoong tak pernah berubah. Matanya akan berbinar-binar senang melihat barang mahal dengan branded terkenal. Walaupun 90% barang dan pakaian yang dibelinya tak akan dipakai. Ish, mana bisa Ia memakai seluruh barang tersebut saat hamil begini. Mungkin setelah melahirkan Ia akan berpuas memakainya. Sepertinya tidak, Jaejoong akan memakai barang keluaran baru nantinya. Membiarkan barang dan pakaian yang Ia beli sekarang menumpuk percuma-_-

"Hyung lihat, kereta bayi itu lucu sekali. Pasti nyaman untuk Changmin jika nanti kalian jalan-jalan.." Key menunjuk kearah sebuah kereta bayi yang dipajang di etalase khusus toko perlengkapan bayi. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya pun melangkahkan kakinya ke toko tersebut tanpa menghiraukan Key yang kesusahan.

Jaejoong memperhatikan kereta bayi tersebut lama dan menyentuhnya. Melihat bahan, kualitas dan ukurannya. Berpikir lama apakah kereta bayi tersebut cocok untuk Changmin.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Nyonya.." Seorang pegawai toko menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ah, aku mau beli yang ini.." Jaejoong menunjuk kearah kereta bayi tersebut. Sang pegawai tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk.

"Baik Nyonya. Adakah yang lain? Nyonya mungkin ingin melihat pakaian atau mainan bayi lainnya?" Sang pegawai toko mengarahkan tangannya pada sederat pakaian dan mainan bayi yang ada. Mata Jaejoong langsung berbinar saat melihat warna-warni dari pakaian dan mainan tersebut. Banyak yang lucu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melihat-lihat sebentar. Dan bisakah kereta bayinya di antar saja. Akan kesusahan jika aku membawanya sendiri.." Pegawai tersebut mengangguk dan mengambil kereta bayi berwarna baby blue itu.

Jaejoong mengelilingi seluruh isi toko ditemani Key yang sama antusiasnya seperti Jaejoong. Malah Key sibuk sendiri memilih pakaian dan mainan untuk keponakan pertamanya nanti. Key yang sangat fashionista sangat memperhatikan pakaian-pakaian terbaik yang cocok untuk keponakan mungilnya nanti. Tidak tanggung-tanggung bahkan barang bawaannya lebih banyak dari pada yang dipilih Jaejoong.

"Hyung, kau melihat apa?" Tanya Key bingung saat Jaejoong berdiam diri di salah satu tempat boneka.

"Key lihat, boneka gajahnya sangat lucu. Apa Changmin akan suka?" Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk pada boneka gajah berwarna merah muda yang menarik perhatiannya sedari tadi.

"Aigoo hyung.. Changmin itu namja, kenapa kau malah mau membelikannya boneka?" Tanya Key terheran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga namja, tapi suka boneka.." Jaejoong merengut dan memberi tampang kesal pada Key. Yang dibalas helaan nafas dari Key. 'Kalau kau jelas beda hyung. Kau kan namja jejadian..' Ucap Key dalam hati.

Dan pada akhirnya setelah perdebatan lama. Jaejoong akhirnya mendapatkan boneka tersebut. Jaejoong jelas-jelas betah berlama-lama di toko perlengkapan bayi tersebut. Niat awalnya yang berbelanja keperluannya sendiri menjadi melenceng dari rencana semula. Jaejoong baru tahu ternyata memilih pakaian bayi sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi ada Key yang sangat antusias tentang gaya dan mana pakaian yang bagus untuk anaknya.

Dan mungkin juga Jaejoong lupa tentang hal yang sangat penting. Bahwa nantinya Ia tak akan pernah bertemu Changmin atau bahkan menggunakan kereta bayi nya untuk berjalan bersama. Kehilangan moment ketika Jaejoong memakaikan Changmin baju bayi yang keren dan memotretnya. Jaejoong tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya.

"Yunh.. Yunho sakitt—" Jaejoong merintih saat sambungannya sudah terhubung pada Yunho. Dengan memegang erat pinggiran sofa dan ponselnya dengan kuat, Jaejoong dapat mendengar suara panik dari Yunho.

"Yunh sakit sekk—kali.."

"**Jae! Tenanglah aku akan segera pulang!"** Yunho keburu menutup telponnya sedangkan Jaejoong berusaha kuat menahan rasa sakitnya. Jaejoong mencoba tenang dengan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan. Mencoba duduk tegap dan bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

"Aegya, huuf huff.. Sayang tenang sedikit.. Huff.. Kau ingin cepat berte—ah, bertemu umma ne?" Jaejoong mengusap perutnya yang bergejolak sakit. Mencoba bernafas dengan normal dan mengajak anaknya 'mengobrol' sembari menunggu kedatangan Yunho. Jaejoong tak tahu apakah Yunho akan segera datang. Mengingat tempat Yunho bekerja lumayan jauh dari apartemennya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Yunho datang dengan wajah cemas dan peluh yang mengalir. Untunglah Yunho menggunakan taksi. Dan dengan segera membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan persalinan.

"Yunh.. Aku takut—" Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho yang sekarang berada dalam ruang operasi.

"Tenanglah Jae. Kau dan aegya akan baik-baik saja.." Yunho mengusap wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dan penuh peluh. Yunho yakin saat ini Jaejoong pasti sangat kesakitan, karena sedari di dalam taksi menuju rumah sakit tadi Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya merintih bahkan berteriak.

"Yunh, kau harus..hah hah.. menemaniku.. harus.." Yunho memandangi para dokter yang akan bersiap melakukan proses operasi pada Jaejoong. Salah satu dokter diantaranya mengangguk—mengijinkan Yunho untuk tetap bersama menemani Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku akan menemanimu. Jangan khawatir ne?" jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan mempererat genganggamannya pada tangan Yunho. Sangat erat membuat pekikan kecil keluar dari mulut Yunho. Namun Yunho hanya berusaha tersenyum.

"Baiklah Nyonya Jung, kita aka memulai operasinya.." Salah satu suster bersiap memberikan obat bius pada Jaejoong. Perlahan Jaejoong kehilangan kesadarannya. Yunho masih setia menunggui walaupun sedari tadi Ia hanya melihat kearah wajah Jaejoong. Ia tak punya cukup keberanian melihat kearah perut Jaejoong yang dibelah. Dimana di dalamnya terdapat anak mereka.

Operasi berlangsung selama 3 jam. Dan selama itu pula Yunho tak bisa berdiam tenang. Tangannya sibuk mengelus kepala Jaejoong dan sesekali memperhatikan raut wajah para dokter yang sedang berusaha membuat anaknya terlahir kedunia dengan tetap mempertahankan keselamatan Jaejoong.

Pikiran Yunho kosong seketika mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Yunho menoleh dan melihatnya. Seorang bayi mungil yang berlumuran darah yang bersiap dibawa oleh salah seorang suster. Mungkin untuk dimandikan. Yunho tidak tahu sudah berapa kali anaknya tersebut membuatnya menangis. Karena sekarang Yunho sedang menangis. Ia bahagia. Sangat.

"Waktu kelahiran, Kamis 18 Februari 2010. 21.19 KTS. Jenis kelamin laki-laki. Nama.. Tuan Jung, nama bayi anda siapa?" Lamunan Yunho buyar saat seorang suster bertanya padanya. Mengisi data tentang kelahiran putranya.

"Changmin, Jung Changmin.." Yunho terlihat bangga menyebutkan nama anak pertamanya. Membuat sang suster yang mencatat data Changmin tersenyum. Yunho adalah salah satu ayah dari banyak ayah yang ditemuinya. Ayah yang bahagia melihat kelahiran anaknya.

"Nyonya Jung akan dipindahkan di ruang perawatan. Anda dapat menemuinya disana.." Yunho mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan anak saya?" Yunho tidak sabar ingin melihat bayinya yang hanya sempat Ia lihat sekilas tadi.

"Bayinya masih dibersihkan. Kami akan mengantarnya nanti pada anda tuan.." Yunho keluar dari ruang operasi guna menyusul Jaejoong yang sesaat lalu sudah dipindahkan. Setibanya diluar Yunho dikagetkan dengan serbuan Key. Ya ampun, bahkan Yunho sempat melupakan iparnya yang sedari tadi menunggui mereka.

"Hyung bagaimana? Anakmu bagaimana? Lalu Jaejoong hyung baik-baik saja kan?" Terlihat raut khawatir dalam wajah Key. Yunho menepuk bahu Key dan mulai tersenyum lagi.

"Changmin lahir dengan sehat. Dan Jaejoong juga baik-baik saja. Sekarang ayo temui hyungmu di ruang rawat" Key dan Yunho beriringan menuju kamar rawat Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih belum siuman karena pengaruh obat bius. Selang menunggu beberapa waktu, salah seorang suster mengantarkan Changmin yang sudah dimandikan dan diberi bedong.

"Changmin.." Yunho berdesis senang melihat Changmin menggeliat dalam pelukannya. Matanya masih belum terbuka. Sedangkan Key terlihat sangat senang melihat keponakan pertamanya tersebut.

"Hyung, alisnya mirip dengan Jae hyung. Dan hidungnya mirip denganmu. Omona, bibirnya seksi sekali hyung. Tapi tidak mirip denganmu ataupun dengan Jae hyung. Pasti meniruku.." Key terlihat antusias memperhatikan Changmin. Sedangkan Yunho tertawa mendengar perkataan Key yang terakhir.

"Key, lihat. Bibir Changmin itu tebal. Sedangkan bibirmu tipis. Darimana miripnya?" Tanya Yunho geli.

"Ish, anggap saja begitu hyung. Habis tidak ada satupun yang mirip denganku.." Yunho tertawa lagi melihat Key yang merajuk.

"Lihat baik-baik. Masa kau tidak tahu.." Key memperhatikan lagi wajah Changmin yang masih setia menutup matanya.

"Matanya? Kan masih menutup hyung.." Jawab Key dengan tampang bodoh yang membuat Yunho mau tak mau geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bukan Key.. Lihatlah, pipi kalian sama. Sama-sama gendut. Haha~" Key memukul bahu Yunho lumayan keras karena dikatakan gendut.

"Hyung! Itu chubby bukan gendut!"

"Iya-iya. Jangan marah.."

Suara lenguhan membuat Yunho yang sedari tadi menggendong Changmin mengalihkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong yang terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Yunho mendekat sembari masih menggendong Changmin. Key sudah pulang kerumahnya tadi malam dan kembali lagi nanti untuk mengambil barang-barang keperluan jaejoong.

"Jae, kau sudah sadar?" Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya sedangkan tangan satunya lagi masih setia menggendong Changmin. Jaejoong mengangguk samar dan masih menutup matanya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan perutnya juga terasa sakit dan perih. Jaejoong berusaha membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Dan matanya membulat dengan lucu melihat gundukan putih yang sedang digendong oleh Yunho.

"Ap-apakah itu Changmin?" Mata Jaejoong memanas ketika Yunho menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan.

"Aku ingin melihatnya.." Yunho membawa Changmin kedepan wajah Jaejoong. Memperlihatkan bayi yang masih terlihat tidur tersebut pada istrinya. Jaejoong mengeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk membuat space kosong walau sedikit menahan rasa perih di perutnya. Yunho mengerti dan mengisi kekosongan tersebut dengan meletakkan tubuh mungil Changmin disana. Yunho mengambil kursi dan meletakkannya di dekat ranjang Jaejoong. Melihat bagaimana Jaejoong mengelus pipi Changmin dan sesekali menciuminya.

"Changmin sangat kecil. Tapi tubuhnya lumayan panjang.."

"Tentu saja. Karena tubuhku kan tinggi.."

"Aku juga tinggi!" Ucap Jaejoong kesal. Secara tak langsung Ia merasa Yunho mengatainya pendek.

"Tapi tidak setinggiku.."

"Yun, kau cari gara-gara?" Yunho tertawa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kesal. Sedangkan Jaejoong mendengus dan lebih memilih memandangi anaknya lagi.

"Urm Jae, tadi aku sudah menyuruh Donghae dan Hyukjae untuk membawa barang dan pakaianku.."

"Membawa?" Jaejoong terheran mendengar ucapan Yunho yang terdengar ambigu baginya.

"Membawa barangku dari apartemenmu ke flatku. Aku sudah melunasi pembayaran flat itu beberapa waktu lalu. Dan Donghae maupun Hyukjae membantuku untuk mengisi dengan barang-barang keperluanku dan Changmin. Mereka juga yang memilih baju dan tempat tidur Changmin. Sepertinya hari ini sudah bisa siap.."

"Ka-kau mau membawa Changmin?" Jaejoong tentu saja tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Tidak mungkin Yunho akan membawa Changmin sedangkan ia baru saja bertemu dengan Changmin. Bahkan mata Changmin belum terbuka. Berarti Changmin sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya. Melihat ummanya sendiri. Melihat namja yang sudah mengandungnya selama 9 bulan ini.

"Kita sudah membahasnya Jae. Bukankah kau sudah tahu itu.." Sebenarnya Yunho tidak tega membicarakan hal ini pada Jaejoong. Apalagi Yunho dapat melihat dengan jelas kebahagian Jaejoong saat melihat Changmin. Tidak ada rasa marah atau kesal sama sekali. Jaejoong menyayangi Changmin. Yunho tahu itu. Kalau saja Jaaejoong menyuruh Yunho dan Changmin jangan pergi, persetan dengan surat cerai dan flat yang disiapkannya. Yunho akan mengabaikannya—

"Kapan kalian akan pergi?"

-tapi sepertinya hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Jaejoong tidak mencegahnya dan bahkan menanyakan kepergiannya.

"Besok.." Yunho memandang sayu Jaejoong dan Changmin bergantian. Ternyata mereka memang tak bisa bersama. Tak bisa hidup bahagia seperti keluarga lainnya.

"Oh.. malam ini biar Changmin tidur bersamaku.. Besok kau bisa membawanya.." Jantung Yunho serasa tertusuk dengan tombak yang besar mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bahkan seperti tak punya beban untuk melepaskan Changmin dari pelukannya. Bukankah Jaejoong menyayangi Changmin?

"Baiklah. Aku akan melihat flatnya dulu. Besok aku kesini lagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi Key akan datang.." Yunho mengecup pipi Changmin dan beranjak keluar dari kamar rawat Jaejoong. Berjalan pelan dengan tatapan sendu. Dalam 24 jam dia akan segera menghilang dari kehidupan Jaejoong. Selamanya.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar rawat. Jaejoong tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Jaejoong mengecupi pipi putranya beberapa kali. Kalau boleh jujur Jaejoong tidak ingin berpisah dengan Changmin. Tidak ingin berpisah dengan Yunho. Kenapa Yunho harus membahas tentang kepergiannya bersama Changmin saat Jaejoong sudah bahagia dengan kedatangan Changmin dalam hidupnya, saat Ia sudah mulai menerima kehadiran Yunho dalam hidupnya. Yunho sangat jahat, jahat karena membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa mempertahankannya ataupun Changmin di sisi Jaejoong. Jajeoong ingin mencegahnya, tapi Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spesial thanks to :**

**Kyuminjoong, 10hr, Himawari Ezuki, iloyalty1, BooFishy, kyuminring, KimRyeonii, Asha lightyagamikun, KimmieYunjae, shimmax, ayachamii, Sung Hee..**

makasi buat reviewnya. map gag bisa bales satu satu. tapi bakal dibalas secara global aja..

_ Jae kagag kejam, cuma tuntunan skenario(?)

_kenapa yunho yang di siksa? pilihan nya hanya 2. jae yang disiksa apa Yunho. jadi yunho aja yang disiksa, berhubung dya seme, jadi yunho aja yang disiksa

_spesialy buat BooFishy, saya gag ngejatuhin imej jae. gag mungkin saia tega dengan salah seorang yang saia suka. its just fanfict dear~

_buat yang minta flashback dan NC. saia jarang bikin flashback, hal hal tersembunyi biasanya akan mengalir sesuai cerita, dan saia gag bisa bikin NC -_-

thanKYU..^^

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle :

**Sorry to Love**

Author : BlaueFee

Part : 3 of ?

Pairing : Yunjae,

Other Cast : Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, Key (SHINee), Donghae dan Eunhyuk (Numpang nama)

Rate : K

Genre : Romance, Family, BrotherShip

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, M-Preg, Typos.

Disclaimer : Their not Mine. But, This story real mine.

Summary : No Summary

**~Present for you~**

**3 year later**

Hari ini sungguh membosankan bagi Jaejoong. Sedari pagi Ia hanya berdiam diri di apartemennya. Seharusnya hari ini Ia ada pemotretan, syuting iklan produk shampoo dan jadwal memberi latihan vocal kepada beberapa hoobaenya. Namun, pemberitaan badai salju membuat Jaejoong harus betah-betah sendirian. Tadi Ia sudah menghubungi Key, tapi sepertinya Key lebih memilih aman untuk tinggal dirumahnya dari pada pergi ke apartemen hyungnya. Bisa saja nanti dalam perjalan Key tersapu badai salju dan terbang ke Okinawa-_-

Bosan dengan laptopnya, Jaejoong memilih menghidupkan televisinya. Dengan mata memutar malas Jaejoong mencari channel menarik selain berita tentang badai salju yang melanda Seoul.

…**kepulangannya ke Korea disambut hangat oleh sejumlah fans yang sudah 3 bulan ini menantikannya. Setelah menandatangi kontrak kerja sama dengan branded terkenal Bolero dan melakukan pemotretan di Jepang, Jung Yunho akan segera memenuhi layar kaca dengan penampilannya sebagai model dalam Music Video dari penyanyi terkenal Kwon Boa.**

**Jung Yunho terlihat mendatangi gedung perusahaan SM Ent kemarin bersama manajer dan sang putra yang selalu nampak berada di sekitar Yunho-sshi. Kedatangan Jung Yunho di sinyalir untuk menandatangi kontrak kerjasamanya.**

**Sampai hari ini belum ada keterangan yang diberikan Yunho-sshi maupun pihak manajemennya. Namun Jung Yunho sempat menulis di akun pribadinya jika Ia akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk pekerjaan pertamanya sebagai model Music Video.**

Jaejoong mencibir tentang berita yang baru dilihatnya. Tangannya bahkan sudah membentuk pukulan-pukulan abstrak pada bagian sofa yang tak bersalah.

"Cih, dasar Jung Yunho idiot! Kau senangkan di pasangkan dengan Boa untuk Music Video itu. Dasar beruang jelek!"

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya dan mengambil sebuah selimut yang selalu tersampir di belakang sofa. Menghirupnya dalam dan membungkusnya di wajahnya. Jaejoong tidak tahu, tapi semenjak 2 tahun lalu Ia akan uring-uringan seperti ini jika menyangkut pemberitaan tentang Yunho. Hanya Yunho dan Yunho saja. Jaejoong membuka selimut yang ada di wajahnya dengan kasar dan duduk dengan risau.

"Bahkan saat bertemu di tempat pemotretan dia seolah tak mengenalku. Cih, baru jadi model begitu saja sudah sombong. Jung brengsek!" Jaejoong kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Setidaknya dia mempertemukan aku dengan Changmin. Aku kan ibunya! Aishh.." Jaejoong menendang-nendang udara dengan kesal. Yunho memang keterlaluan. Bahkan Ia seperti tak mengenal Jaejoong saat mereka bertemu—berpapasan—beberapa waktu lalu untuk pertama kalinya setelah 3 tahun.

Yunho sekarang memang sudah menjadi seorang model yang terkenal. Bahkan bukan hanya di Korea saja, Yunho sudah menjajah pasaran Internasional setelah 2 tahun debutnya sebagai model. Prestasi yang cukup membanggakan mengingat Yunho hanya perlu waktu singkat untuk bisa seterkenal sekarang. Bahkan mungkin popularitas Yunho bisa menyamai para Idol dari boyband/girlband bahkan aktor sampai penyanyi pun. Yunho juga mempunyai fancafe sendiri yang jumlah pengikutnya sudah puluhan ribu. Terkadang jika menginginkannya, Yunho juga menghadiri acara reality show bahkan jumpa fans. Model mana yang mempunyai jadwal seperti para idol seperti ini? Ya, hanya Yunho saja.

Setelah menghilang selama setahun dari kehidupan Jaejoong, Yunho muncul sebagai model di pentas amatiran. Yunho memang sudah di kontrak oleh XiaKy Ent. Ingat Park Yoochun? Dia adalah pemiliknya, orang yang sempat Yunho bantu. Setelah berpisah dengan Jaejoong, Yunho benar-benar menata hidupnya bersama Changmin. Hanya saja Yunho tak mau hidupnya hanya begini saja. Ia sekarang mempunyai Changmin yang harus dihidupi, diberi makan dan disekolahkan. Yunho tak akan pernah rela Changmin menjadi sepertinya dahulu. Hidup menderita sedari kecil, tidak menamatkan sekolah karena kekurangan biaya, dicela orang-orang. Yunho tidak mau, maka dengan keputusan yang sudah matang Yunho menemui Yoochun. Tentu saja Yoochun menyambut dengan senang hati. Yoochun bukan orang yang tak tahu balas budi dan suka mengingkari janji. Lagipula Ia melihat kemampuan dalam diri Yunho. Kharisma, ketampanan dan sosok seorang yang pekerja keras. Yoochun tak punya alasan untuk tidak mengontrak Yunho sebagai salah satu artisnya.

Saat pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat Yunho di salah satu majalah model pakaian pria, Jaejoong memekik kaget. Kaget karena melihat Yunho—walaupun hanya dalam bentuk gambar di sebuah kertas, Jaejoong juga kaget akan penampilan Yunho yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Sangat tampan dan berkarisma. Bukannya Jaejoong tidak mengakui ketampanan Yunho dahulu, hanya sekarang Yunho terlihat lebih sempurna.

Jaejoong awalnya dahulu sempat ingin langsung menemui Yunho. Hanya saja Jaejoong terlalu takut. Apakah Yunho akan menerima kehadirannya? Apakah Yunho marah padanya? Karena Jaejoong yang meminta Yunho untuk tidak mengganggu kehidupannya. Tapi, Jaejoong tidak pernah menyerah. Walaupun tidak pernah menemui Yunho secara langsung, Jaejoong selalu mengikuti perkembangan Yunho. Apalagi setelah sekian lamanya Jaejoong bisa melihat Changmin. Anak mereka yang saat itu sudah berumur 1,5 tahun. Jaejoong bersyukur Yunho selalu membawa Changmin kemana-mana jika Ia bisa. Secara tidak langsung Jaejoong bisa melihat anaknya tumbuh dengan di dampingi Yunho.

Sekarang bahkan Jaejoong merasa dirinya keterlaluan. Jaejoong tidak ubahnya seperti fansgirl Yunho diluar sana. Yang memburu berita tentang Yunho, yang merengut kesal karena Yunho dipasangkan oleh beberapa wanita. Yang histeris bukan main saat melihat Yunho tersenyum. Aigoo~ bahkan Jaejoong secara diam-diam sering menghadiri fansmeeting Yunho—tentu dengan penyamaran. Jaejoong bahkan sempat memegang tangan mungil Changmin waktu Yunho juga mengajak putra tunggal mereka tersebut ke tempat fansmeeting. Tangan Changmin lembut dan terkesan tegas. Jaejoong juga masih ingat dengan jelas mata bulat Changmin yang jernih. Terlihat polos. Changmin juga sempat tersenyum padanya, membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan keras. Detakan yang meleburkan kesedihan dan kegembiraannya.

"Pasti setelah ini akan ada gosip-gosip tidak penting seperti yang sebelumnya. Hii~ lebih baik mandi.." Jaejoong bergegas ke kamarnya dan menyegarkan kepalanya yang sudah seperti berasap jika sudah menyangkut Yunho.

**. . .**

Jaejoong memang sudah memprediksi jika akan ada gosip-gosip tidak penting seperti sebelumnya jika Yunho sudah bekerja sama dengan wanita dalam sebuah proyek. Tapi, Jaejoong tak pernah menduga bahwa beritanya akan sebesar dan semenyebalkan ini. Sudah lebih dari 3 minggu MV Kwon Boa yang di modeli Yunho keluar. Dan sudah 2 minggu sejak gossip antara Yunho dan Boa memanasi telinga Jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya gosip tersebut masih betah berlama-lama. Andai saja Yunho dan Boa tidak kepergok makan siang bersama mungkin beritanya tak akan sebesar ini. Bahkan kedua belah pihak baik Boa maupun Yunho mengakui tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Memang infotainment nya saja yang suka berlebihan.

"Hyung, hari ini kau akan mengisi acara di Starking. Aigoo~ aku tak sabar ingin melihat langsung bagaimana tampang Yunho-sshi dari dekat.."

"…"

"Hyung… Hyung.. Ya! Hyungg!"

"Ya Kiki, kau mengagetkanku!"

"Kau yang menyebalkan. Kau dengar aku bicara tidak sih? Dari tadi lihat televisi terus. Makanannya jangan kau acak-acak begitu. Itu untuk dimakan, kau pikir bayarnya tidak pakai uang.."

"Aigoo~~" Jaejoong memutar matanya malas mendengar petuah asisten barunya, Kiki—Lee Gikwang—yang sudah seperti adiknya saja. "Cerewet sekali sih, kau pantas menjadi suami Key, sama-sama cerewet!"

"Hii~ aku tidak mau dengan adikmu hyung.." Gikwang bergidik membayangkan dirinya akan bersanding bersama Key. Key sangat cerewet dan suka memukul kepalanya. Mau jadi suami seperti apa jika Ia bersama Key?

"Ngomong-ngomong kau benar-benar menyukai Yunho-sshi itu ya hyung? Dari tadi melihat beritanya terus.." Gikwang menunjuk televisi yang ada di cafetaria CJes Ent dengan bibirnya. Berita yang menayangkan berita yang sama dalam beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

"Siapa yang menyukainya. Biasa saja.." Ucap Jaejoong kembali mengaduk makanannya. Dihadiahi deathglare oleh Gikwang karena tidak memakan juga makanan yang sudah dibelinya.

"Eh lihat hyung! Yunho-sshi sepertinya akan memberi klarifikasi.." Jaejoong dan Gikwang segera mengalihkan matanya pada layar televisi, begitu juga beberapa penghuni cafetaria.

"**Saya hanya akan meluruskan apa yang selama ini salah di beritakan oleh beberapa pihak tentang kedekatan saya dengan Boa-sshi. Kami berteman baik setelah dipertemukan oleh suatu proyek yang menurut saya kalian sudah ketahui. Makan siang beberapa waktu lalupun terjadi karena kami diundang dalam sebuah wawancara dan bukan atas dasar kencan dan sebagainya. Karena sebagaimana kenyataannya, kami bukan makan berdua saja. Namun ada beberapa orang lainnya seperti manajer saya, Changmin, manajer Boa-sshi dan asistennya sendiri.." Yunho tersenyum saat cahaya blitz kamera mengarah kepadanya.**

"**Apakah tak ada hubungan lain antara anda dan Boa-sshi?"**

"**Ani. Untuk saat ini kami hanya berteman.."**

"**Lalu Yunho-sshi, siapakah kekasih anda sebenarnya? Anda sering terlibat dalam gosip-gosip dengan banyak wanita. Apakah ada seseorang yang anda sukai?**

"**Ani. Saya tidak mempunyai orang yang disukai apalagi kekasih. Karena saya sangat mencintai ibu dari putra saya. Terima kasih.." Yunho membungkuk dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat konferensi pers tersebut. Mendatangkan pertanyaan sama dari beberapa wartawan lainnya tentang siapa sebenarnya Ibu dari Changmin dan istri dari seorang Jung Yunho sendiri.**

Suasana Cafetaria tempat Jaejoong dan Gikwang seketika heboh dengan pernyataan Yunho. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Yunho membahas tentang ibu dari putranya. Karena selama ini Yunho tak pernah membahas tentang hal tersebut. Banyak yang menduga jika Yunho adalah seorang duda yang ditinggal mati oleh istrinya dan spekulasi lainnya. Namun pernyataan Yunho barusan semakin menambah penasaran orang-orang tentang sosok ibu Changmin. Entah sosok yang masih menjadi istrinya namun disembunyikan Yunho dari publik atau istrinya yang sudah bercerai bahkan meninggal. Tak ada yang dapat menebak sebenarnya siapa sosok ibu seorang Jung Changmin tersebut. Balita berumur 3 tahun lebih yang akhir-akhir ini terkenal seiring dengan melejitnya nama sang ayah.

Sementara yang lain heboh dengan pemikirannya, Jaejoong sibuk termenung dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Pernyataan Yunho barusan membuat Jaejoong berpikir keras.

'Mencintai ibu dari putra saya? Putra Yunho itu Changmin. Yang mengandung dan melahirkan Changmin adalah aku karena aku ibunya. Jadi Yunho mencintai ibu Changmin yang adalah aku. Eeeh? Yun-Yunho mencintaiku?'

Jaejoong memekik ringan dan menampar-nampar pipinya yang sudah memerah dengan sempurna. Entah kenapa otaknya bekerja lamban untuk hal ini. Gikwang yang melihatnya pun merasa heran.

"Hyung! Jangan mulai jadi gila deh!"

"Ish, aku tidak gila Kiki.."

"Lalu kenapa senyum-senyum begitu? Tadi kau menampar-nampar pipimu. Hyung, awas ya kalau ada berita 'Kim Jaejoong, penyanyi solo—pemilik suara emas Korea sedang mengalami proses kegilaan(?)'. Aku ngeri membaca beritanya.."

"Kau itu pabbo ya Kiki? Mana ada berita yang seperti itu. Sudahlah, jadwalku sesudah ini apa?"

"Kau tak dengar ya? Jadi bintang tamu starking bersama f(x) dan Yunho-sshi.."

"A-apaa?!" Jaejoong melotot mendengar bahwa Ia akan bertemu dengan Yunho. 'Ba-bagaimana ini? Akau belum siap bertemu dengannya..'

Jaejoong berada di ruang tunggunya. Sepuluh menit lagi akan ada rekaman untuk acara Starking tapi Jaejoong tak bisa untuk duduk tenang. Sejak selesai dengan makeup nya sekitar 15 menit lalu, Jaejoong tidak berani keluar dari ruang gantinya. Jaejoong sangat cemas dan gugup untuk bertemu secara langsung dengan Yunho. Kamii-sama, Jaejoong baru saja mendengar hal mengejutkan tadi—via televisi—dari mulut Yunho. Masa dia harus bertemu langsung dengan orang yang jelas-jelas membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan seperti ini.

"Jae, rekamannya akan dimulai. Keluarlah.."

"Hyung, aku harus bagaimana jika bertemu Yunho nanti?" Jaejoong memberi tampang memelas pada manajernya. Jaejoong tak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya, Jaejoong dikenal sebagai idola yang arogan dan terkesan sombong. Lalu kenapa sekarang Ia harus bersikap begini bertemu dengan seorang pria saja.

"Seperti biasa saja Jae. Jangan cemas begitu.." Manajer Jaejoong mengerti kenapa Jaejoong bersikap begini. Bertemu dengan mantan suami setelah 3 tahun lamanya? Siapa yang tidak merasa 'berbeda'.

Jaejoong mengikuti langkah manajernya dari belakang. Untunglah ada manajernya, Jaejoong tak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa lagi. Memang hanya Key, Manajer dan para petinggi CJes saja yang tahu tentang masa lalu Jaejoong dan Yunho. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak memberi tahu orang tuanya yang sekarang juga sudah mempunyai keluarga masing-masing pasca perceraian.

Setelah sampai di tempat rekaman Starking, mendadak Jaejoong kembali gugup. Jaejoong dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Yunho sedang berbincang dan sesekali tertawa dengan hoobae f(x). Yunho juga terlihat beberapa kali mengusap kepala Sulli atau Luna bergiliran. Sepertinya Yunho sangat mudah akrab dengan orang lain.

Jaejoong berjalan gugup saat sutradara berteriak bahwa rekaman akan segera dimulai. Jaejoong duduk di kursi paling ujung bersama bintang tamu lainnya. Duduk di sebelah Victoria yang menyapa Jaejoong dan dibalas senyuman sederhana dari Jaejoong. Hidung Jaejoong berkontraksi dengan wangi yang tiba-tiba saja di ciumnya. Wangi yang terasa familiar. Jaejoong bergerak gelisah dan tepat saat nama Yunho di panggil untuk perkenalan bintang tamu, saat itulah Jaejoong tersadar bahwa Yunho duduk tepat dibelakangnya. Ohmygodsun! Jaejoong ingin menangis sekarang. Huweee~~

"Yu-yunho.." SuaraJaejoong sangat pelan dan lirih. Jika saja tidak dalam suasana yang hening mungkin orang tidak akan bisa mendengar suara Jaejoong tersebut. Tapi tidak untuk Yunho. Yunho segera berpaling kebelakang ketika namanya dipanggil. Dan mendapati Jaejoong yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan mata mengedar liar.

"O-oh, Jae.. A-ada apa?" Yunho tak dapat menggambarkan rasa kagetnya. Jaejong menghampirinya! Menghampirinya!

"I-itu.. ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Bisa kita keluar sebentar?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yunho, Jaejoong berjalan dahulu meninggalkan tempat rekaman Starking yang baru saja mereka selesaikan. Mau tak mau Yunho mengikutinya. Jaejoong berjalan jauh kedepan, dan masuk ke dalam toilet. Disusul Yunho kemudian mereka masuk dalam salah satu bilik yang ada dalam toilet. Jaejoong sempat merutuki kebodohannya yang memilih toilet sebagai tempat bicara. Apa tidak ada tempat yang lebih elit lagi?

"Ada apa Jae?" Yunho memandangi Jaejoong yang terduduk gelisah di bangku toilet yang tertutup.

"Yun, itu.. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jaejoong tak berani menatap Yunho walaupun Ia merasa bahwa Yunho sekarang sedang menatapnya intens.

"Baik. Kau bagaimana?"

"Umm, aku juga baik.." Jaejoong kembali terdiam membuat suasana toilet yang sunyi menjadi lebih sunyi. Yunho tidak ingin membiarkannya dan melangkah mendekati Jaejoong. Yunho berjongkok di depan Jaejoong yang terduduk.

"Ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Yunho memegang tangan kanan Jaejoong yang sudah berkeringat. Jaejoong meremas tangannya tersebut dan tersentak saat tangan Yunho ikutan memegang tangannya.

"Yunho, apa aku boleh bertemu dengan Changmin?" Yunho terdiam dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Menimbang keputusan apa yang sebaiknya Ia ambil.

"Kau yakin Jae? Changmin tidak tahu tentang kau. Apa tidak apa-apa kau bertemu dengannya tapi Changmin tak mengenalimu?"

"Bilang saja aku ibunya.."

"Jangan bercanda Jae. Kalau kau bilang begitu, Changmin akan bertanya macam-macam tentangmu.."

"Aku akan menjawabnya!"

"Kim Jaejoong!" Jaejoong melotot pada Yunho saat Yunho berdesis padanya. Untung Yunho tidak kelepasan berteriak, jika tidak pasti orang-orang akan mendatangi mereka dan akan ada berita panas tentang mereka.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan anakku sendiri?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang sudah memerah. Membuat Yunho merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak melarangmu Jae. Aku tahu kau sering menguntitku dan Changmin. Jangan berbohong!" Jaejoong sudah akan menyangkal jika Ia sering menguntit Yunho namun perkataan Yunho membuat mulut Jaejoong kembali tertutup rapat.

"Kau sering melihat Changmin dari jauh aku tahu itu. Tapi bukankah kita sudah sepakat bahwa aku dan Changmin tidak akan datang lagi dalam hidupmu.."

"Kau yang membuat kesepatakan sendiri Yunho. Aku tidak pernah bilang ingin berpisah dengan Changmin. Kau yang membawa pergi Changmin dariku dulu.."

"Tapi kau tak pernah mencegahnya Jae. Tidak pernah mau mempertahankan Changmin.."

"Kau yang membuatku tidak bisa mempertahankan Changmin. Kau merebutnya dari sisiku. Padahal.. hiks.. aku hanya merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang Ibu dalam waktu sehari. Kau. Hiks hiks bahkan membawa Changmin saat aku hiks tertidur. Kau keterlaluan Yunh..hiks.." Jaejoong tak dapat membendung lagi kesedihannya. Air matanya tumpah saat mengingat dulu saat terbangun dirumah sakit, Changmin yang semalaman di peluknya sudah menghilang dari sisinya. Menghilang bersama dengan Yunho. Tanpa pamit. Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun.

"Jae, ssstt.. Jae, tenanglah.. Jangan begini.." Yunho merengkuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya guna menenangkan Jaejoong. Namun tangisan Jaejoong malah semakin mengeras membuat Yunho kelabakan. Yunho tak mau jika ada nanti yang menyadari keberadaan mereka dan mendatangkan gosip yang bukan-bukan.

Tapi untunglah, setelah lebih dari setengah jam Jaejoong sudah terlihat tenang. Yunho juga bersyukur ternyata manajer Jaejoong berjaga di depan toilet mencegah orang-orang untuk masuk.

"Jae, kau ingin bertemu dengan Changmin?" Jaejoong mengangguk sambil mencuci wajahnya dan menyapunya dengan sapu tangan Yunho.

"Datanglah kesini. Ini alamat apartemenku. Datanglah kapanpun kau inginkan.." Yunho menyerahkan secarik kertas yang diisi tulisan Yunho. Jaejoong terkikik jika melihat tulisan Yunho yang terlihat abstrak dan berserakan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Yunho memandang bingung Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong yang baru menangis dan sekarang tertawa membuatnya merasa lucu juga.

"Tidak. Tapi tulisan tanganmu masih sejelek dulu. Keke~"

"Ya! Jangan menghina tulisanku.."

"Aku ingin bertemu Changmin sekarang.."

"Eh? Tapi sepertinya Changmin masih dirumah Junsu-ie"

"Siapa Junsu-ie?" Tanya Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba Ia merasa kesal mendengar Yunho memanggil nama seseorang dengan manis. Namanya saja hanya di panggil Jaejoong atau Jae. Terlalu biasa.

"Dia istri dari Yoochun. Bosku. Junsu-ie memang dekat dengan Changmin karena Ia belum punya anak. Kau ingin menungguinya dulu di apartemenku? Biar nanti kuhubungi Junsu untuk mengantar Changmin. Otte?"

"Baiklah. Hubungi sekarang! Biar saat aku sampai nanti Changmin juga sudah sampai. Ppali!" Yunho berdecak kagum terhadap Jaejoong. Sudah lama tak bertemu sikap sok berkuasa dan suka memerintah Jaejoong masih ada. Yunho kira Jaejoong akan berubah. Ternyata itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Tak ingin membuat Jaejoong marah, Yunho menghubungi Junsu agar mengantar Changmin ke apartemennya. Untunglah Junsu dan Changmin memang akan menuju apartemen Yunho, tapi mereka singgah dulu untuk membeli makanan untuk Changmin.

"Kajja.." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan wajahnya. Membuat Jaejoong menggerutu namun tidak memprotesnya. Saat Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan beriringan menuju mobil masing-masing, banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan kaget. Pasalnya Jaejoong tidak biasa dekat dengan sembarang artis, Ia hanya dekat dengan beberapa teman selebritisnya saja. Apalagi Yunho yang tak pernah terlihat bersama Jaejoong.

Perjalanan 20 menit kemudian mengantarkan Jaejoong dan Yunho sampai di apartemen Yunho. Jaejoong dan Yunho mengendarai mobil masing-masing. Yunho dapat melihat antusiasme dan rasa cemas dalam wajah Jaejoong. Namun Yunho hanya membiarkannya saja. Setelah berada di depan pintu apartemennya, Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk mendekat.

"Jae.. jika kau ingin bertemu Changmin datang saja. Lihat passwordnya baik-baik.." Yunho memperlihatkan password apartemennya pada Jaejoong yang hanya diketahui Yoochun, Junsu, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan juga dirinya. Dan Jaejoong sekarang tentu saja.

"1802?"

"Itu tanggal lahir Changmin. Jika nanti kau bermain kesini jangan kaget kalau ada Yoochun maupun Junsu yang menemai Changmin. Atau bahkan apartemen yang kosong. Jika pergi bekerja dan tidak bisa membawa Changmin biasanya aku menitipkannya pada Junsu.." Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengikuti Yunho. Jaejoong terkagum dengan apartemen mewah milik Yunho. Apartemen Yunho lebih mewah dari pada apartemen miliknya. Bahkan juga mungkin lebih luas. Yunho memang sudah benar-benar menjadi orang sukses.

"Changmin! Minnie, baby kau dimana?" Yunho berteriak membuat lamunan Jaejoong terhadap apartemen Yunho buyar. Jaejoong memandang gugup lorong yang menggemakan langkah kaki anak kecil yang terkesan tergesa-gesa. Sebelum sebuah teriakan menyusulnya..

"Appaaa!" Changmin berlari menerjang Yunho yang sudah berjongkok meneriman pelukannya. Yunho berdiri dan membawa Changmin dalam gendongannya.

"Yah Minnie, kenapa belepotan begini, eoh?" Yunho mengusap sudut bibir Changmin yang belepotan karena makanan.

"Tadi Min dan Su ahjumma beli kue ppa. Min abis coba yang lasa coklat.." Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyapu sisa-sisa coklat yang berada di sekitar sudut bibirnya.

"Mana Su ahjuma?"

"Ahjuma sedang cuci piling.. Appa, hyung itu siapa?" Changmin menunjuk Jaejoong yang masih betah berdiri melihat Changmin dan Yunho yang asyik sendiri.

"Ah, appa sampai lupa. Jae, kesinilah.." Jaejoong beranjak mendekati Yunho dan Changmin. Jaejoong dapat melihat dengan jelas Changmin terkejut melihatnya dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu tersebut.

"Ehh? Ini kan hyung yang ada di kamal appa. Benalkan appa?" Jaejoong memandang bingung ucapan Changmin. Dikamar appanya? Jelas-jelas Jaejoong sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"Ne. ini Jaejoong hyu.. eh, ahjuma.. eh.." Yunho serba salah memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada Changmin saat Jaejoong memberi deathglare padanya.

"Jadi siapa appa?" Changmin penasaran karena Yunho tak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kau saja yang beritahu.." Yunho memandang Jaejoong. Biar Jaejoong saja yang memperkenalkan diri. Yunho takut salah bicara lagi.

"Annyeong Minnie. Aku Kim Jaejoong—" Changmin tersenyum saat melihat senyum Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"—Aku ibumu.."

**Dorr!**

**Jdukk!**

Seperti letusan bom, Changmin terlihat kaget mendengarnya. Apalagi Yunho. Yunho melotot tajam pada Jaejoong yang dengan mudahnya bicara seperti itu kepada Changmin.

Sedangkan Junsu yang baru kembali dari dapur langsung tersungkur mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Junsu sudah ingin menghampiri Yunho dan Changmin tadi, kalau saja tak mendarat dengan ekstrim di karpet karena ucapan Jaejoong. Ayolah, Junsu juga kenal siapa itu Jaejoong. Junsu kan salah satu fans Jaejoong juga.

"Mwoyaa?!" Teriakan Junsu menyadarkan Yunjaemin dari keheningan. Yunho terheran melihat Junsu yang masih setia nyungsep(?) di karpetnya.

"Su, kau mau tidur disitu?" Tanya Yunho dengan polosnya. Mendatangkan cengiran bodoh dari Junsu. Junsu segera bangkit dan menghampiri mereka bertiga. Matanya langsung menuntut pertanyaan dari pengakuan Jaejoong barusan.

"Hyung, jadi Jaejoong-sshi adalah ibunya Changmin. Aigoo~ aku kaget mendengarnya.." Junsu berteriak-teriak dan mengelilingi tubuh Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong risih dan Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu.

Sedangkan Changmin menarik kaus appanya dan berbisik pelan. "Appa, benal olang itu umma Min?" Yunho hanya mengangguk pelan. "Tapi kenapa selama ini umma tidak tinggal belsama kita? Umma kemana appa?"

"Oh itu.. Umma sedang ada keperluan. Jadi umma pergi sebentar sayang. Makanya sekarang ingin bertemu Minnie.." Yunho menjawab pelan takut Jaejoong mendengar ucapannya.

"Ya Jung Yunho! Kau jangan berbohong ya! Minnie dengar, appamu membawamu kabur dari umma. Kau tahu itu.."

"Mwo? Aku membawa kabur? Kau tidak salah bicarakan?"

"Wae? Memang itu kenyataannya!"

"Enak saja! Kau yang dulu tidak menginginkan Changmin!"

"Apa? Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Kau memukulnya waktu dia masih diperutmu!"

"Aku selalu mengelusnya ketika diperutku dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Memangnya kau yang gila kerja!"

"A-apa? Kau tak mengijinkan ku menyentuh perutmu!"

"Itu karena kau jelek!"

"Aku ini tampan!"

"Beruang jelek!"

"Dasar gajah gendut. Kau tidak bercermin saat mengandung Changmin. Ukuran badanmu melebihi apartemen ini"

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa tadi? Gendut? Mati kau!"

Jaejoong mengejar Yunho yang masih mengendong Changmin dalam dekapannya. Membuat Changmin terpekik kaget. Namun lama-lama Changmin tertawa senang melihat appa dan orang yang barusan mengaku sebagai ummanya kejar-kejaran. Changmin berpikir bahwa mereka sekarang sedang melakukan sebuah permainan. Permainan seperti Changmin yang naik kepunggung Yoochun dan Junsu memukul pantat Yoochun supaya Yoochun merangkak dengan cepat-_-

Sedangkan Junsu hanya cengo melihat mereka bertiga yang tak henti-hentinya berlari kesana-kemari. Membuat Junsu pusing sendiri melihatnya. Junsu lebih memilih memasuki ruang santai dibelakang lorong tempat Ia datang tadi untuk beristirahat. Seharian Ia menemani Changmin bermain. Sepertinya Junsu akan tidur sejenak, nanti saja menuntut penjelasannya. Setelah itu menyuruh Yoochun untuk menjemputnya. Junsu tidak mau menyetir sendirian ketika pulang ke mention mereka nanti.

"Akh!" Suara teriakan Jaejoong membuat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Yunho berbalik dan matanya membulat kaget melihat Jaejoong yang terjatuh di dekat meja ruang tamu.

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunho menurunkan Changmin dari gendongannya dan memegang bahu Jaejoong.

"Sakiitt~~" Jaejoong bergumam masih dengan menunduk dan memegang pergelangan kakinya. Yunho ikut-ikutan memegang pergelangan kaki Jaejoong diatas tangan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Changmin, bocah polos tersebut hanya memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang seperti melakukan adegan dalam drama yang sering Junsu tonton.

**Grepp!**

"Kena kau!"

"Aww!" Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho kuat saat Yunho sudah terkena perangkapnya. Jaejoong mengambil bantal sofa yang ada di seberangnya dan memukulkan bantal tersebut sepenuh hati ke kepala Yunho. Walaupun Jaejoong seorang 'umma' tapi Ia tetaplah laki-laki, tenaganya bahkan sangat kuat. Membuat Yunho cukup kewalahan menghadapi serangan Jaejoong.

"Umma, appa.. Umma! Appa! UMMAA! APPAA!" Teriakan Changmin sukses menghentikan kegiatan bodoh Yunjae. Jaejoong segera menghampiri Changmin dan menggendong bocah tersebut. Sedangkan Yunho merengut kesal dan merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang berhasil di buat absurd oleh Jaejoong.

"Min, ayo kita bermain berdua. Tinggalkan saja appamu yang bodoh itu.." Jaejoong melenggang pergi kearah lorong yang tadi di lalui Junsu. Meninggalkan Yunho yang menggerutu sebal sendirian.

"Ish, dia yang bodoh. Ck, kenapa aku bisa tertipu dengan aktingnya. Aku lupa jika selain menjadi penyanyi dia juga seorang aktor" Yunho berjalan kearah tangga yang tepat berada di sebelah lorong tadi untuk menuju kamarnya. Yunho ingin mandi dan membersihkan diri sejenak. Sejenak, kau akan menghitungnya kira-kira 2 jam 43 menit 18 detik. Fiuh, Jung Yunhooo~

"Umma, umma.. Umma kemana saja? Kenapa balu beltemu Min sekalang?" Jaejoong dan Changmin duduk di balkon kamar Changmin. Tadinya ingin duduk di ruang santai, tapi Jaejoong tak tega mengusik Junsu yang sudah terlelap.

"Umm, mian. Umma menyelesaikan suatu hal dulu. Makanya baru bertemu dengan Minnie.." Jaejoong menghirup aroma shampoo Changmin yang ada di pangkuannya. Ah, Jaejoong merasa amat tenang.

"Suatu hal?" Changmin membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk baju depan Jaejoong karena tangannya yang pendek tak bisa memeluk punggung Jaejoong secara keseluruhan.

"Hmm.. Umma tidak bisa bilang. Ini rahasia. Jika ada yang tahu umma akan dalam bahaya.." Jaejoong memasang wajah pura-pura rahasianya(?) pada Changmin. Membuat Changmin mengangguk mengerti(?).

"Hemm, jangan bilang-bilang umma. Nanti umma ditangkap mafia.."

"O.o? Eoh? Kau tau mafia dari siapa Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran saat anak seusia Changmin sudah tahu tentang istilah tersebut.

"Dari film yang sering di tonton appa.." Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Dia baru ingat jika Yunho sangat suka film genre action. Sangat bertentangan dengannya yang menyukai film bergenre romantis.

"Umma, apa umma akan tinggal belsama Min dan appa disini?" Jaejoong menggeleng. "Wae? Bukankah kita halus tinggal belsama? Junsu ahjuma dan Yoochun ahjussi tinggal belsama. Suami istli halus tinggal belsama, umma.." Jaejoong kaget karena Changmin bicara tentang dirinya dan Yunho.

"Tidak bisa sayang. Umma dan appamu bukan suami istri lagi.."

"Bukan?"

"Humm, itu dulu sayang.."

"Lalu umma akan meninggalkan Min lagi?" Changmin mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya. Membuat Jaejoong gemas dan mengecup pipi Changmin bertubi-tubi.

"Min lucu sekali. Umma sayang sekali pada Minnie. Umma tidak akan meninggalkan Minnie lagi. Umma akan sering-sering berkunjung" Changmin yang tak mengerti hanya mengangguk saja. Dan Jaejoong kembali menciumi wajah Changmin. Dan sesekali iseng menggigiti pipi tembam Changmin. Menuai erangan protes dari Changmin karena kaget.

"Pipi Minnie jadi semakin mirip Key ahjussi ne?"

"Siapa Key ahjussi?" Tanya Changmin mendongak pada Jaejoong.

"Adik umma. Key ahjussi pasti sangat senang bertemu dengan Minnie. Key ahjussi kangen Minnie.."

"Min juga ingin beltemu Key ahjussi nanti.." Changmin kembali memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang tidak bisa sempurna dipeluknya. Jaejoong balik merengkuh tubuh anaknya dan sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. Jaejoong mulai bernyanyi saat suasana hatinya senang. Jaejoong bersenandung kecil, membuat kekaguman Changmin bertambah pada sosok ibunya tersebut. Suara Jaejoong sangat lembut, membuat Changmin nyaman dan mulai mengantuk. Sebelum suara pintu yang menjemblak terbuka menggangu pendengarannya.

"Yah Jung! Kau tak lihat Changmin sudah mau tidur?" Jaejoong bedecak kesal saat Yunho membuat Changmin terbangun lagi dari acara akan-segera-tidurnya.

"Minnie, tidak boleh tidur dulu. Kajja, sudah jam 6 sore. Cepat mandi. Lalu kita makan. Su-ie ahjuma sedang memasak sekarang.." Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan Changmin dan berjongkok di hadapan mereka. Mengulurkan tangan berharap anaknya akan mendekatinya. Dengan ogah-ogahan Changmin membalas uluran tangan ayahnya dan sekarang sudah berada dalam gendongan Yunho.

"Jae, kau mandilah di kamarku. Aku akan memandikan Changmin dulu. Kamarku ada di lantai 2.."

"Kau menyuruh Junsu memasak?" Jaejoong tidak mengindahkan ucapan Yunho. Yunho mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. " Kau membangunkan Junsu yang terlelap tidur dan menyuruhnya memasak?" Yunho mengangguk lagi tapi dengan gerakan ragu. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa melihat raut lelah di wajahnya dan kau tetap membangunkannya?" Kali ini Yunho tidak mengangguk. Ia sudah meneguk ludah melihat Jaejoong yang sebentar lagi akan murka.

"Dimana otakmu Jung Yunho! Junsu itu kelelahan karena menjaga Changmin, tapi kau seenaknya saja menyuruh-nyuruhnya! Tak!" Yunho merasakan sakit yang lumayan pada ubun-ubun kepalanya setelah di jitak dengan tidak berperasaan oleh Jaejoong.

"Jae, jangan sering memukulku. Kalau bukan Junsu yang memasak siapa lagi. Aku kan mau memandikan Changmin.." Sedang orang tuanya bertengkar, objek yang barusan disebut Yunho malah asyik terlelap di pelukan Yunho.

"Kau itu ya! Aish aku mandi saja.." Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Changmin dan menuju kamar Yunho. Yunho yang ditinggal hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan bergegas memandikan Changmin.

Selang 20 menit kemudian Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin sudah duduk di kursi meja makan apartemen Yunho. Changmin terlihat sibuk dengan makanannya dan Junsu yang lebih sibuk lagi karena harus 'melayani' pangeran kecil tersebut. Jaejoong yang melihatnya menjadi sebal sendiri. Hey, dia ummanya. Kenapa Changmin malah terlihat sangat akrab dengan Junsu. Jaejoong tidak terima!

"Su, Yoochun tidak kesini?" Yunho membuka percakapan saat merasa tak nyaman dengan keheningan tersebut.

"Mungkin nanti menjemputku hyung. Sepertinya Yoochun sedang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini.."

"Hihi~~ Hati-hati, nanti Yoochun mu itu sedang 'main' dengan salah satu artisnya.."

"Ya hyung! Jangan macam-macam. Yoochun bukan orang seperti itu!" Junsu mengambil sendoknya yang berada di sisi mangkok kemudian memukulkannya ke kepala Yunho. Membuat Junsu tersenyum puas dan Changmin yang terkikik melihat penderitaan appanya.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kenapa memukulku.." Yunho mengelus kepalanya. Sial sekali hari ini. Dalam sehari saja kepalanya sudah di pukul 2 orang yang berbeda berkali-kali. Sedangkan Junsu terlihat acuh dan kembali memakan makanannya dengan sesekali 'melayani' Changmin.

Jaejoong kembali makan dalam diam. Suasana ini terlihat aneh bagi Jaejoong. Jaejoong seperti penonton yang menyaksikan bagaimana gambaran keluarga bahagia terjadi. Yunho yang menikmati makanannya, Junsu yang sesekali menyuapi Changmin, Changmin yang tertawa melihat tingkah Yunho dan Junsu. Ini terlihat aneh bagi Jaejoong yang pertama kali bergabung dalam makan malam mereka.

"Hyung aku pulang dulu. Yoochun menunggu dibawah.." Junsu merapikan bajunya dan mengambil dompet serta ponselnya yang terletak di atas nakas.

"Yoochun tidak mampir dulu?" Tanya Yunho yang sibuk bermain dengan Changmin.

"Ani. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah. Hyung, titip mobilku ya?" Junsu tidak mengambil kunci mobilnya yang terletak di atas nakas tadi bersamaan dengan dompet dan ponselnya.

"Ne~~" Ucap Yunho. Junsu mendekati Changmin dan mengecup pipi Changmin sekilas.

"Ajhumma pergi ne? Minne jangan nakal. Oke?" Changmin mengangguk dan balas mencium pipi kiri Junsu. Junsu tersenyum dan mengalihkan matanya pada Jaejoong yang terduduk di sofa tak jauh darinya.

"Jaejoong-sshi, aku pamit dulu. Selamat malam~" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas membalas sapaan Junsu. Junsu menghilang di balik pintu apartemen Yunho. Jaejoong segera memperhatikan Yunho dan Changmin yang sedang terlihat menyusun atau membentuk(?) robot gundam milik Changmin. Jaejoong menghampiri mereka dan terlihat kebingungan dengan kegiatan tersebut.

"Min, bersama umma dulu ya. Appa ke kamar mandi dulu.." Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin sudah menyodorkan robot yang belum terbentuk sempurna itu ke hadapan Jaejoong.

"Umma, sudah ini apalagi?" Tanya Changmin dengan imutnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengerjabkan matanya dengan polos. Bingung. Tentu saja. Seumur-umur dia tak pernah bermain dengan robot-robotan. Waktu kecil Jaejoong jarang sekali bermain. Sedari kecil Jaejoong sibuk dengan les dan belajarnya. Tidak diberi kesempatan sama sekali oleh ayahnya untuk bermain dan bermalas-malasan.

"Mmaa.." Changmin memanggil Jaejoong saat melihat ummanya tersebut hanya terdiam.

"Eh? Begini ya…?" Jaejoong mengambil robot tersebut dan mencoba membentuknya dengan utuh. Changmin hanya menyaksikan kegiatan ummanya tersebut. Tak berapa lama Yunho kembali dari kamar mandi dan duduk di hadapan Jaejoong yang sibuk mengotak-atik robot Changmin.

"Jae, itu robot belalang?" Tanya Yunho menunjuk robot yang ada di tangan Jaejoong.

"Belalang? Anni.." Jaejoong melihat robot yang ada di tangannya. Sebentar matanya membulat syok. Lalu pura-pura tidak tahu dan meletakkan robotnya di karpet tepat dihadapan Yunho. Yunho sudah terkikik melihatnya.

"Ya umma~ kenapa gundam Min jadi begini. Huweeee~~" Changmin meraung histeris saat melihat gundamnya berubah menjadi robot super aneh di tangan ummanya. Changmin bahkan langsung mendeathglare ummanya jika menyentuh sedikit saja mainannya tersebut. Yunho juga harus mengajarkan dua makhluk di depannya tersebut untuk menyusun gundam Changmin. Hihi~ Jaejoong melihatnya seperti anak kecil polos yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Nah, sudah jam sepuluh. Ayo sekarang Min tidur.." Yunho membereskan semua mainan Changmin. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Changmin masih asyik dengan robotnya membuat Yunho geleng-geleng kepala dengan ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Minnie, ayo cepat.." Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan naik ke pangkuan Yunho.

"Kau tidur di kamar Changmin, Jae?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan mulai berdiri mengikuti Yunho dan Changmin. Yunho menaiki tangga dan mengundang kerutan di alis Jaejoong.

"Yunho, kenapa kau membawa Changmin ke atas?"

"Loh, tentu saja tidur.." Jawab Yunho enteng.

"Iya, tapi kenapa Changmin juga kau bawa. Sini, berikan Changmin padaku.." Jaejoong menujulurkan tangannya pada Yunho yang sudah berdiri di anak tangga kedua tersebut.

"Ani.." Yunho menggeleng. Membuat Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengambang di udara. "Changmin selalu tidur bersama denganku tiap malam. Jika bukan denganku dia tak akan bisa tidur.."

"Kenapa bisa begitu. Aku ingin tidur bersama Changmin!" Jaejoong terlihat tak terima. Percuma saja Ia menginap jika tak bisa tidur bersama anaknya.

"Tidak bisa Jae. Changmin akan terjaga semalaman jika tidak tidur bersamaku.."

"Changmin pasti bisa tertidur kok. Aku kan ibunya.. Sudah, cepat berikan Changmin padaku!" Jaejoong kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Yunho menghela nafas lelah. Jaejoong masih saja keras kepala.

"Min ingin tidul belsama appa, mmaa.." Ucapan Changmin membuat Jaejoong terkaget. Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Changmin. Changmin yang melihat wajah ummanya menjadi muram menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Kita tidul beltiga saja, gimana?" Changmin nyeletuk lagi menyadarkan Jaejoong dari melamunnya. Yunho melihat Jaejoong dan Changmin bergantian kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah… Kita tidur bertiga saja. Ayo Jae.." Yunho menarik sebelah tangan Jaejoong sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih setia menggendong tubuh Changmin. Jaejoong hanya terdiam saat tubuhnya ditarik oleh Yunho menuju kamar pria tersebut. Changmin dan Jaejoong di dudukkan di kasur Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho sibuk mencari piyamanya dan Changmin di dalam almari. Setelahnya Yunho memakaikan piyama Changmin kemudian ke kamar mandi untuk memakai piyamanya sendiri. Jaejoong kembali cemberut. Kenapa dia tak mendapat piyama juga seperti Changmin?!

"Appa, kenapa umma tidak di kasih piyama juga?" Yunho terkaget mendengar ucapan Changmin dan Jaejoong hanya cengengesan karena ketahuan anaknya mengambek.

"Kau mau piyama Jae?" Jaejoong mengangguk malu menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Yunho kemudian kembali mengacak almarinya dan memilih piyama untuk Jaejoong. "Ini, gantilah di kamar mandi.." Yunho menyerahkan piyamanya yang baru Ia beli beberapa waktu lalu di Jepang. Untunglah belum sempat dipakai. Setelah kembali dari kamar mandi dan berganti dengan piyama Yunho, Jaejoong langsung duduk di atas kasur di samping kiri Changmin. Sedangkan Yunho berada di sebelah kanan Changmin.

"Selamat tidur.." Yunho menarik selimutnya dan Changmin sampai sebatas dada.

"Selamat tidur.." Ucap Jaejoong juga mengikuti Yunho.

"Selamat tidul~~" Changmin mengecup pipi Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian. Menutup matanya dan mulai terlelap.

Sedangkan Changmin sudah terlelap. Yunho dan Jaejoong masih betah membuka mata mereka. Yunho sebenarnya belum terlalu mengantuk. Sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat gelisah karena berada satu kasur dengan Yunho. Jaejoong mengalihkan matanya saat mendengar sesuatu. Ternyata tangan Chanmin yang terjatuh di dada Yunho. Changmin tertidur memunggungi Jaejoong dan memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Jaejoong lagi-lagi mengerucut kesal.

"Kenapa Changmin malah memelukmu. Seharusnya dia memelukku.." Yunho hanya terkikik lagi mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Entah sudah berapa kali pria bermata musang ini tertawa karena kelakuan Jaejoong. Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya dengan memegangi tubuh Changmin yang masih memeluknya. Memutari kasur dan berdiri di belakang Jaejoong.

"Eh, mau apa Yun?" Jaejoong kebingungan karena Yunho telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jangan berpindah. Tidurlah seperti tadi.." Jaejoong hanya menurut dan tertidur lagi seperti sebelumnya. Memunggungi Yunho yang ada dibelakangnya. Perlahan Yunho melepaskan pelukan Changmin pada tubuhnya dan meletakkan Changmin di hadapan Jaejoong. Reflex Changmin memeluki tubuh Jaejoong dan bergelung nyaman di dada ibunya tersebut.

"Sudah.." Yunho membetulkan selimut Jaejoong dan Changmin. Jaejoong tersenyum karena perbuatan Yunho. Yunho masih lembut dan perhatian padanya seperti dulu. Ah, bahkan Jaejoong sempat menyangka bahwa Yunho marah padanya. Tapi setelah seharian bersama pria tersebut, Yunho tak menunjukkan sama sekali sikap bahwa Ia merasa marah dan kecewa pada Jaejoong. Yunho masih menjadi pria baik yang selalu menghormati Jaejoong. Tidak pernah berubah.

Yunho ikut merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempatnya semula. Masuk kedalam selimut mereka dan mengelus rambut Changmin yang memunggunginya. Sejenak matanya mengalih pada wajah Jaejoong yang menghadap padanya. Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong lama tanpa ada niat memutuskan kontak mata tersebut. Yunho menyeringai kecil saat melihat ada semburat merah tipis berada di kedua pipi Jaejoong. Wajah Yunho mendekat pada Jaejoong dan merunduk untuk mencium kepala Changmin, namun tatapannya tak pernah beralih pada mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat gugup oleh tatapan tersebut, apalagi dengan jarak Yunho yang tepat berada di bawahnya yang sedang mencium kepala Changmin. Yunho tiba-tiba saja memeluk dirinya dan Changmin sekaligus membuat Jaejoong terpekik kaget.

"Yun!" Yunho hanya tersenyum lagi dan memeluk tubuh keduanya dengan erat dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat tidur.." Yunho menyamankan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Aigoo~ mana bisa tidur jika wajah Yunho tepat di hadapannya dan tangan pria tersebut memeluk pinggangnya dan Changmin sekaligus. Huweee~~ umma, bahkan jantungnya tak berhenti menggila sedari tadi.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Okey, saia akui ini sangat aneh dan gag ada feelnya.

Masa iya udah 3 tahun gag ketemu, emosi yang di tampilin datar aja. Saia juga merasa kurang puas, tapi saia gag bisa lebih memperpanjang soal pertemuan Yunjae. Nanti malah semakin panjang dan berbelit-belit. Awalnya ini ff Cuma twoshoot. Tapi setelah saia tulis jadi sekitar 18.000 words. Makanya dipisah, dan jadilah ff ini 4chapter. So, chap depan udah end ^^

**Special thanks to :**

**BooFishy, iloyalty1, Asha lightyagamikun, KimRyeonii, AndrianaSR, Botol Pasir, jeje100607, RulesBreaker13, Milia Schiver, MrsPark6002, 10hr, Choi Eun Seob, yunhoism, KimmieYunjae, Himawari Ezuki, KimYcha Kyuu, cassieyunjae, Jung Jae YJ, Navarro Santiago, My beauty jeje, SimviR, Kyuminjoong, shimmax, ayachamii, kim eun neul, trilililililili (**saia sampai hati-hati nulisnya-_- xD)**, Guest, BooMilikBear, YunHolic, doki doki, Guest(2), Haku Miura.**

Map gag bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Telat berapa hari ini?

Rencananya bakal di publish tiap minggunya, tapi ternyata saia gag bisa megang laptop untuk publish kecuali untuk bikin tugas kuliah dan presentasi. Mian *bow

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle :

**Sorry to Love**

Author : BlaueFee

Part : 4 of 4 *END*

Pairing : Yunjae

Other Cast : Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu, Key (SHINee), Donghae dan Eunhyuk (Numpang nama)

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, Family, BrotherShip

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, M-Preg, Typos.

Disclaimer : Their not Mine. But, This story real mine.

Summary : No Summary

**~Present for you~**

Jaejoong menggeliat saat merasakan sinar matahari yang panas menerpa tubuhnya. Jaejoong kembali memeluk sesuatu yang berada dalam pelukannya. Namun matanya di paksa terbuka saat menyadari bahwa yang dipeluknya bukan tubuh Changmin melainkan sebuah bantal.

"Kemana mereka?" Jaejoong mengernyit saat melihat hanya dirinya saja yang berada di kamar Yunho. Jaejoong menutup wajahnya saat tak sengaja melihat kearah jendela kamar Yunho yang terbuka lebar. Hanya di tutupi tirai transparan. Cahaya matahari sungguh sangat panas. Tak sengaja matanya menubruk pada sebuah bingkai foto di seberang meja nakas. Jaejoong mendekati meja kecil tersebut yang ada di sebelah kanan kasur, sisi yang di tempati Yunho semalam. Mata doe itu membulat tak percaya saat melihat bahwa yang ada di dalam bingkai tersebut adalah potret dirinya. Dirinya 3 tahun lalu, bersama Yunho. Dengan Changmin yang masih ada di perutnya. Jaejoong meletakkan bingkai tersebut di sebelah jam weker kecil. Dan saat itu juga kembali matanya membulat.

"Omo! Jam sepuluh!" Jaejoong bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya dan turun ke bawah untuk bertemu salah satu dari Yunho maupun Changmin. Jaejoong menyusuri lorong apartemen Yunho menuju dapur saat mendengar suara Changmin yang lumayan nyaring.

"Ppaa~ Ppali.. Min lapal sekali~" Changmin duduk di lantai samping meja makan dengan memainkan mobil-mobilannya. Sedangkan Yunho sibuk berkutat dengan dapur.

"Iya-iya sayang. Appa juga lapar. Kau sih bangunnya lama.." Yunho masih berkutat dengan pancakenya. Setengah menggerutu juga karena telat bangun. Entah kenapa mereka hari ini sangat telat bangun. Terlalu nyaman tertidur sepertinya.

Jaejoong yang menyaksikannya tertawa lucu. Sepertinya bukan Ia saja yang telat bangun. Pasangan anak dan appa itu juga telat bangun. Lihatlah Yunho yang memasak masih menggunakan piyama dan apron coklatnya. Kiki~ Lucu sekali.

"Yun—"

"**Yah Jung Yunho! Kau ini masak apa sih?!" Jaejoong membanting garpunya ke piring menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring. Sedangkan Yunho yang berdiri di depan Jaejoong menatapnya cemas.**

"**Tadi kau ingin spaghetti Jae. Itu—"**

"**Ini bukan spaghetti! Rasanya menyeramkan! Kau tak pernah makan spaghetti sebelumnya, eoh?" Jaejoong berdiri menciptakan gesekan kasar antara kaki kursi dan lantai.**

"**Be-belum.." **

"**Cih pantas saja. Orang miskin sepertimu makan nasi saja sudah syukur. Belajarlah memasak yang enak jika kau masih ingin hidup!" Jaejoong bergegas meninggalkan dapur dan pergi ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang menghela nafas lelah. Padahal Ia sudah berusaha membuat spaghetti sesuai keinginan Jaejoong yang berbekal dari buku masakan yang Ia temukan.**

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya saat sekelabat ingatan memenuhi pikirannya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya merasa pusing saat ingatan tersebut masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Dilihatnya tubuh Yunho yang masih memunggunginya untuk memasak. Jaejoong berlari dan memeluk Yunho dari belakang, mendatangkan erangan kaget dari Yunho dan Changmin yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Jae, ada apa?" Yunho ingin membalik tubuhnya guna melihat Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat Yunho susah bergerak. Kemudian Yunho dapat mendengar dengan jelas isakan Jaejoong dan juga gumaman samarnya.

"Jae, jangan begini. Ada apa, eoh?" Yunho masih berusaha mengajak Jaejoong bicara yang hanya di tanggapi gelengan oleh Jaejoong. Changmin menghampiri orang tuanya dan menarik celana piyama Yunho.

"Mma kenapa appa?" Tanya Changmin akhirnya setelah hanya melihat saja. Yunho menggeleng pelan. Sejujurnya Ia juga tak tahu Jaejoong kenapa. Sekarang Yunho malah keheran karena Changmin ikut-ikutan memeluk sebelah kakinya di samping Jaejoong.

"Aigoo~ kenapa kalian ini.." Yunho mengacak rambutnya dan mencoba terus melanjutkan masakannya yang sedikit lagi akan siap. Walau sangat risih dan aneh karena ada dua orang yang memeluknya, bahkan salah satunya dalam keadaan menangis.

"Yah sudah selesai. Min lepaskan kaki appa. Kau mau makan tidak?" Dengan berat hati Changmin melepaskan pelukannya pada kaki sang appa dan sebagai gantinya Ia memeluki kaki sang umma. Yunho Cuma menggeleng bodoh melihatnya.

Yunho mencoba membalik tubuhnya dan kali ini berhasil. Sepertinya Jaejoong lumayan lengah karena Yunho yang tadi memasak. Yunho mengusap poni Jaejoong yang sedikit memanjang dan memandang wajah itu khawatir. Pasalnya wajah Jaejoong sudah penuh dengan air mata dan ingus di hidungnya. Normalnya Yunho ingin tertawa melihat wajah jelek Jaejoong, namun Yunho sadar situasi.

"Jae-ah, waeyo?" Gelengan. Hanya itu yang di dapat Yunho. Yunho mencoba menuntun Jaejoong ke kursi meja makan sambil memelototi Changmin agar berhenti bergelayut di kaki Jaejoong.

"Umma kenapa?" Suara Changmin akhirnya memecah keheningan yang tercipta karena Jejoong masih belum mau membuka mulunya untuk bicara.

"Tidak ada sayang.." Suara Jaejoong terdengar serak membuat Changmin khawatir. Sadar akan tatapan Changmin padanya Jaejoong tersenyum. Mencoba menenangkan hati sang putra tunggal. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedari tadi juga menatapnya. Mata Jaejoong kembali sayu saat melihat wajah Yunho.

"Mian.." Jaejoong membuka mulutnya saat Yunho meminta maaf padanya. Jaejoong tak mengerti kenapa Yunho meminta maaf padanya. "Apa kau merasa terganggu karena ku? Atau aku membuatmu terluka Jae?" Jaejoong menggeleng mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ada apa dengan pria ini? Saat Jaejoong merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri, malah Yunho yang meminta maaf padanya.

"Ani. Bukan.. Yun…." Jaejoong ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi segala ucapannya berada di ujung lidah. Jaejoong tak tahu harus dari mana memulainya.

"Hemm?"

"Aku.. aku minta maaf.."

"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa?" Yunho menaikkan alisnya saat Jaejoong meminta maaf padanya. Bukankah tadi Ia yang meminta maaf, kenapa sekarang malah Jaejoong yang meminta maaf.

"Maaf untuk yang lalu.. Aku belum sempat mengatakannya padamu. Aku merasa.. merasa sangat jahat dahulu. Aku tidak—"

"Sudahlah Jae. Aku tak pernah memikirkanya. Lagipula kau tak pernah jahat padaku kok.." Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejooong yang berkeringat.

"A-aku jahat.. Kau tidaik ingat aku sering membentakmu?"

"Hihi~ Sudahlah. Kau kan sedang mengandung. Makanya berubah sensitive begitu. Jangan dibahas lagi okey? Sekarang ayo makan. Lap dulu ingusmu itu.." Yunho berdiri dan mengambil pencakenya yang masih berada di frying pan dan meletakkannya dalam piring. Jaejoong memandangi punggung Yunho dengan mata yang terlihat gelisah. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho memaafkannya semudah itu? Membentak adalah salah satu keburukannya pada Yunho. Kalau mau di bicarakan, ada sederetan keburukannya yang tak mungkin bisa Yunho maafkan. Tapi tidak, pria bermarga Jung itu bahkan seolah menganggap itu hal biasa.

Dalam sarapan mereka yang sudah sangat telat itu Jaejoong sering mencuri pandang pada Yunho. Jaejoong tak tahu kenapa selalu saja ingin melihat mantan suaminya tersebut.

"Jae, kau tak ada kerjaan?" Yunho memasang dasinya sementara Jaejoong sibuk memangku Changmin. Jaejoong menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Hari ini hanya ada jadwal memberi latihan pada para hoobae. Aku malas.." Jaejoong memasang tampang ogah-ogahan saat menyebutkan pekerjaannya hari ini.

"Kau mau menjaga Changmin hari ini? Sepertinya aku akan pulang malam.." Yunho berjongkok di depan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Baiklah… boleh aku membawanya ke apartemenku? Nanti malam aku akan mengantarkan Changmin lagi saat kau pulang.."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja.." Yunho mengusap kepala Chnagmin dan melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku harus pergi… Min, jangan nakal bersama umma ne?" Changmin hanya mengangguk dan mencoba mencuri-curi lihat ke belakang punggung Yunho. "Hey, dengar tidak sih?" Yunho sebal sendiri saat merasa Changmin tidak mengacuhkannya. Yunho bahkan sekarang sengaja menghadang penglihatan Changmin dengan tubuh besarnya.

"Appa, min ingin nonton pilem~" Rengek Changmin saat Yunho menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat film favoritenya.

"Makanya dengarkan appa jika bicara. Jangan nakal bersama umma ne?"

"Iya-iya. Min tidak nakal kok.." Yunho menggeser tubuhnya agar Changmin bisa menonton kembali filmnya. Lalu berdiri dan merapikan kemejanya.

"Baiklah, appa berangkat.."

"…"

"Yah! Minnie, kau tak mau mengantar appa?" Changmin menggeleng. Yunho mendengus. Jaejoong terkikik. "Aish.. anak ini.."

"Ya sudah. Biar aku antar sampai ke depan.." Jaejoong memindahkan Changmin yang ada di pangkuan ke seberang sofa untuk melanjutkan acara menontonnya. Dan sekarang malah berjalan duluan menuju pintu apartemen meninggalkan Yunho yang kebingungan.

"Yun! Ppaliwa!" Jaejoong berteriak memanggil Yunho saat melihat Yunho tak ada di belakangnya. Bergegas Yunho menyusul Jaejoong ke depan pintu apartemen.

"Ya sudah. Berangkat sana!" Jaejoong memberi gesture mengusir pada Yunho saat Yunho sudah sampai di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kau tak usah mengantarku jika dengan cara seperti itu.." Dengus Yunho kesal.

"Loh, memangnya harus bagaimana?" Jaejoong memberi tampang polosnya pada Yunho saat merasa tindakannya tidak salah sama sekali. Yunho mengerang frustasi melihat kelakuan ajaib Jaejoong padanya.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku berangkat. Jja~~" Yunho melambaikan tangannya. Refleks Jaejoong juga melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati!" Teriak Jaejoong selanjutnya yang dibalas cengiran lebar Yunho.

"Memangnya aku harus begitu mengantarkan orang?" Tanya Jaejoong pada diri sendiri dan menutup pintu apartemen kemudian masuk untuk menemani Changmin lagi.

Setelah pukul 2 siang, Jaejoong mengajak Changmin untuk pergi ke apartemennya. Jaejoong lumayan merasa asing jika berada di apartemen Yunho. Apalagi tadi Ia sudah menelpon Key dan menceritakan kejadian kemarin. Tentu saja dengan potongan disana-sini. Jaejoong tidak mau terlalu menceritakan banyak hal pada adiknya yang cerewet tersebut. Key juga bermaksud bermain ke apartemen Jaejoong hari ini untuk bertemu dengan Changmin. Tapi, setelah sore Key tak kunjung datang. Jaejoong mengerti, mungkin Key sibuk bekerja. Key adalah orang yang sangat rajin bekerja, Ia tak bisa mengabaikan pekerjaan untuk urusan pribadi. Baiklah, mungkin lain kali Key bisa bertemu dengan Changmin.

"Min, ayo kita mandi~~!" Jaejoong berteriak saat tak menemukan Changmin di setiap sudut apartemennya. Kemana anak itu pergi sudah membawa setoples besar cookies buatan Jaejoong.

"Minni-ya!"

"Di kamal umma!" Changmin balas berteriak menjawab panggilan ibunya. Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar teriakan Changmin yang bisa dikatakan tidak pelan itu. Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Changmin sibuk dengan cookiesnya.

"Hey.. kenapa makan di atas kasur. Nanti makanannya berserakan.." Jaejoong menceramahi Changmin saat putranya tersebut malah asyik makan di atas kasurnya. Jika kasurnya nanti di selubuti semut karena makanan Changmin yang berserakan bagaimana?

"Habis di kamal umma tidak ada kulsinya. Tidak sepelti di kamal appa.." Keluh Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Iya, makanya kenapa tidak makan di luar, hemm?" Jaejoong mengelus rambut Changmin yang tebal. Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu mendengar perkataan ummanya tersebut.

"Min kan ingin liat-liat. Umma, kenapa banyak poto appa di kamal umma?" Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Aigoo~ Ia lupa jika kamarnya di penuhi foto-foto Yunho hasil fangirling(?)nya.

"Ahhaha.. Itu.. Umma.. Pokoknya jangan bilang-bilang appamu, ne?!" Jaejoong tidak tahu harus menjawabnya dengan apa, alhasil Ia hanya bisa mengancam anaknya tersebut agar jangan membeberkannya pada Yunho. Jaejoong bisa kehilangan mukanya jika Yunho tahu perihal ini.

"Umm!" Changmin hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan jaejoong.

"Ya sudah, ayo mandi. Sudah sore.." Jaejoong menggendong Changmin dan membiarkan toples cookiesnya berada di atas kasur dengan keadaan terbuka. Aigoo, kau lupa dengan semutnya Jaejoongiee~~

Saat mandi bersama Changmin, ponsel Jaejoong berdering. Changmin dan Jaejoong sedang berada dalam bathup. Changmin terlihat sibuk bermain dengan busa-busa sabun, sedangkan Jaejoong sesekali menjahili Changmin. Membuat anaknya tersebut selalu berteriak atau bahkan tertawa karena di gelitiki Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengernyit saat melihat nomor asing yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Jaejoong menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yoboseyo.."

"**Yoboseyo.. Jae.."**

"Eh, Yunho?"

"**Ne, ini aku.."**

"Dari mana kau dapat nomorku?"

"**Aku mengambilnya diam-diam tadi. Maaf.."**

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa.."

"**Kau sedang apa Jae? Changmin mana?"**

"Aku dan Changmin sedang mandi. Ini, Changmin sedang bermain air, hihi~~"

"**Ma-mandi ya?" **Entah kenapa Yunho malah membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Jaejoong yang mandi sekarang. Buru-buru Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran kotor tersebut menyerangnya. **"Humm, Jae.. sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Apa aku menjemput Changmin saja kesana?"**

"Nggh.." Jaejoong sebenarnya tak rela jika Yunho harus menjemput Changmin secepat ini. Tapi Jaejoong juga memaklumi jika Changmin memang tinggal bersama Yunho. "Ne, datang saja. Aku masih tinggal di apartemen yang dulu.."

"**Baiklah. Mungkin satu jam lagi aku akan sampai disana. Annyeong.."**

"Annyeong.." Jaejoong buru-buru menyelesaikan mandinya mendengar dalam satu jam Yunho akan sampai. Changmin merengek tak suka saat kesenangannya di ganggu. Namun, anak kecil bermarga Jung tersebut langsung menyerah saat diancam Jaejoong untuk tidak memasakkannya makan malam jika tidak menurut.

Setelah selesai memakaikan baju untuk Changmin. Jaejoong bergegas ke dapur untuk memasak. Sedangkan Changmin mengekori ibunya tersebut sampai ke dapur.

"Mma.. Min bantu yaa?" Changmin memperlihatkan mata bulatnya yang bersinar pada Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong menelan ludah dengan gugup. Ya tuhan, jika besar nanti mungkin anaknya akan menjadi pria tampan yang akan di gilai banyak orang.

"Tidak usah.. nanti Min kotor lagi. Kan baru mandi. Sebentar lagi appa mu akan datang.." Jaejoong memakai apron birunya dan mengeluarkan bahan masakan dari dalam kulkas. Sedangkan Changmin hanya memperhatikan ibunya tersebut. Merasa terganggu karena Changmin berdiri di tengah-tengah dapur, Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh anaknya tersebut dan mendudukkannya di kursi meja makan yang dekat dengan dapur. Changmin hanya pasrah saja dengan perlakuan ummanya. Sudahlah, jika tidak bisa membantu, cukup melihatnya saja. Mungkin membantu.. enghh-_-

Suara bel yang berbunyi membuat pekerjaan Jaejoong terganggu. Masih dengan menggunakan apronnya, Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemen dan di kejutkan dengan kehadiran Yunho yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hai Jae. Kau sedang memasak?" Yunho menunjuk pada apron yang digunakan Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong tersadar dan mempersilahkan Yunho masuk. Kemudian langsung bergegas menuju dapur. Yunho yang ditinggal mengikuti Jaejoong dan melihat Changmin yang menopang dagu sambil memperhatikan ibunya tersebut memasak.

"Hey jagoan!" Yunho mengangkat tubuh Changmin dan menciumi kening putranya tersebut. Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di tempat Changmin duduk tadi dengan memangku Changmin. Menunggu Jaejoong yag menyelesaikan masakannya, Yunho terlihat mengobrol dan sesekali bermain dengan Changmin.

Beberapa waktu kemudian Jaejoong selesai dengan masakannya. Membuat mata Changmin berbinar dan Yunho yang meneguk ludah melihat masakan Jaejoong. Masakan Jaejoong terlihat sangat lezat. Beda sekali seperti masakannya yang terlihat pas-pasan dengan rasa yang pas-pasan juga.

"Kau tidak ganti baju Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong memecah tatapan Yunho pada masakan menuju wajah Jaejoong.

"Hemm, tidak usah. Sebentar lagi juga akan pulang.."

"O-ohh.." Jaejoong terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Yunho. Yunho yang menyadarinya menjadi tidak enak.

"Tapi, sepertinya bajuku sedikit lengket. Apa aku bisa meminjam bajumu Jae?" Jaejoong mengangguk semangat mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Jaejoong segera menuju kamarnya dan membawakan baju santai untuk Yunho. Yunho berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang dulu sering di pakainya dan mengganti pakaiannya disana. Yunho mengamati isi kamar mandi. Banyak yang dirubah Jaejoong. Gorden yang dulu berwarna biru muda sekarang bermarna merah muda. Ada beberapa lemari kecil untuk menyimpan peralatan mandi yang tersedia disana. Dulu hanya ada sebuah lemari kecil dekat wastafel kamar mandi. Ah, Yunho berhenti memperhatikan. Jika terus di perhatikan takkan ada habis-habisnya Yunho berkomentar dalam hati. Sesudah mengganti pakaiannya, Yunho pergi kembali ke dapur. Disana sudah ada Jaejoong dan Changmin yang menanti kedatangannya.

"Duduklah. Dari tadi Changmin mengeluh terus.." Yunho duduk dan memandang Changmin yang menatap lapar masakan Jaejoong.

"Selamat makan!" Teriak Changmin dan memulai makannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho makan dengan tenang.

"Apa masakanku enak, Yun?" Jaejoong menatap malu-malu pada Yunho yang nampak lahap menghabiskan makanannya. Yunho mengangguk.

"Tidak buruk.." Jaejoong mengeluh. Tidak buruk katanya? Padahal orang yang memakan masakannya pasti memujinya dengan enak, nikmat dan sebagainya. Kenapa Yunho hanya berkata seperti itu.

"Masakan umma paling enak, tidak sepelti masakan appa yang selam(seram).." Yunho mendeathglare putranya tersebut. Habis manis sepah dibuang. Kalau bukan Yunho yang memasakkan makanan padanya selama ini, mungkin Changmin sudah mati kelaparan.

"Benarkah? Minnie memang pintar.." Jaejoong memberikan tatapan menyindirnya pada Yunho karena kesal oleh perkataan pria tadi. Sedangkan Yunho yang tidak mengerti hanya meneruskan makannya. Yeah, sebenarnya masakan Jaejoong sangat enak. Tapi Yunho hanya sedang usil saja tak mau mengakuinya.

Setelah makan, Changmin bermain sendirian di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho membereskan bekas makanan mereka.

"Umma, ambilkan kue Min yang tadi!" Changmin berteriak dari ruang tamu pada Jaejoong yang sibuk membawa piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring.

"Biar aku yang ambilkan.." Yunho berjalan menuju anaknya berada.

"Jangan suka menyuruh-nyuruh orang Changmin. Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri.."

"Min sibuk.." Yunho hanya melihat anaknya datar. Anaknya kenapa kurang ajar begini.

"Dimana kuenya?"

"Di kamal umma…" Yunho mengangguk mengerti dan segera menuju kamar Jaejoong. Tapi belum sempat membuka kamar Jaejoong, empunya kamar terlebih dahulu menghalangi jalannya.

"Andwae.. biar aku yang mengambilnya.. Ka-kau ke dapur atau temani Changmin saja.." Jaejoong mendorong-dorong Yunho. Membuat Yunho terseret-seret kemana-mana karena mempertahankan langkahnya.

"Yah yah! Kenapa dorong-dorong sih?"

"Aish. Pokoknya temani saja Changmin sana.." Yunho menurut dan berjalan menuju Changmin. Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan dan segera menuju kamarnya. Saat pintunya sudah terbuka, tiba-tiba seseorang mendorong Jaejoong dan memasuki kamarnya. Jaejoong kaget dengan perbuatan Yunho dan bertambah kaget lagi saat melihat ekspresi Yunho. Aigoo~ Yunho melihat foto-foto dirinya yang di tempeli Jaejoong di dinding kamarnya.

"Jae.. Kau salah satu fans ku?"

"Enak saja! Siapa yang fans mu!" Jaejoong mendelik gugup pada Yunho yang sudah menyeringai padanya.

"Akui saja. Lalu kenapa kau memasang berbagai fotoku dikamar mu. Haha.."

"Aish… jangan tertawa.." Jaejoong berusaha menutup mulut Yunho yang tak henti-hentinya mentertawakan dirinya. Namun cukup sulit karena Yunho selalu berontak dan juga karena Yunho berjalan kesana-kemari menyusuri kamarnya untuk melihat foto dirinya sendiri.

"Wah wah.. Kau bahkan juga memasang fotoku yang kau ambil diam-diam. Kau benar-benar stalker Jae-ah.." Yunho menggeleng dengan jumlah foto yang tidak sedikit tersebut. Ada berbagai macam foto, mulai dari foto-fotonya yang ada di internet, foto yang di uploadnya bersama Changmin di situs pribadinya, foto Yunho sedang berdiri di catwalk bahkan foto dirinya yang diambil secara diam-diam. Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan Yunho semakin bertambah malu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memasang fotomu. Tidak boleh?"

"Eh? Bu-bukan tidak boleh juga sih.. Hanya saja.." Yunho mati kutu dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Apa haknya melarang orang memasang fotonya, walaupun itu fotonya sendiri tapi kan itu sudah biasa. Banyak fans nya yang juga melakukan hal tersebut. Namun, karena ini jaejoong—ibu dari anaknya dan juga mantan istrinya—Yunho merasa err.. entahlah.

"Ya sudah. Jangan protes ataupun tertawa!" Jaejoong mengambil toples kue Changmin yang ada diatas tempat tidurnya kemudian keluar untuk menyerahkan toples itu pada Changmin. Selanjutnya Jaejoong menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Apa dia marah?" Yunho yang di tinggal akhirnya menyusul Jaejoong menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Jaejoong sudah mulai mencuci piring-piring kotor. Yunho memegang bahu Jaejoong. Namun tak ada reaksi apapun dari empunya.

"Jae, kau marah padaku?"

"Hemm.." Jaejoong hanya bergumam. Merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho membalik tubuh mantan istrinya tersebut. Jaejoong mendelik tidak suka dan memandang kearah lain asal jangan pada wajah Yunho.

"Hey, lihat aku. Maaf, tadi aku hanya iseng.." Yunho memajang wajahnya di hadapan Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong mengarahkan wajahnya kearah lain. Yunho kembali memajang wajahnya kearah tersebut. Jaejoong kembali membuang muka.

"Hahhh…" Yunho menghembuskan nafas lelah. " Maaf.." Yunho melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi masih memegangi bahu Jaejoong. Yunho mengambil tempat di samping Jaejoong dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan mencuci piring. Wajahnya di pasang sangat kecut, membuat Jaejoong menjadi tak enak juga pada akhirnya.

"Yun, aku tidak marah kok~" Jaejoong kembali membalik badannya. Sehingga Ia dan Yunho sekarang berdiri berdampingan di depan wastafel cuci piring. Yunho yang mendengarnya memandang Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" Yunho tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Sebagai jawaban Jaejoong hanya mengangguk semangat. Membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Gomawo.." Ucap Yunho lagi. "Ah, tapi aku penasaran kenapa kau memasang fotoku. Kau menyukaiku ya~" Yunho tak tahu sejak kapan Ia menjadi sejahil ini dan dengan beraninya menggoda Jaejoong. Yunho yang terlihat tenang tak pernah sekalipun menggoda orang. Yah, kecuali Hyukjae dan Junsu. Dan sepertinya bergaul dengan Junsu membuat kelakuannya menjadi-jadi.

"Hnngg.." Wajah Jaejoong memerah mendengar nada jahil dari Yunho. Bukannya menjawab, dengan gugup Jaejoong melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan gelas dengan sabun. Yunho yang tak puas karena tak di jawab oleh Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan memegang tangan Jaejoong. Membuat gelas yang di pegang Jaejoong terjatuh kedalam air.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku.."

"Per-pertanyaan apa?"

"Aku tanya apa kau menyukaiku.." Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang tambah memerah. Membuat Yunho menyeringai. "Benarkan?" Tambahnya lagi.

"Ka-kalau iya kau mau apa?" Jaejoong balas menatap pada mata Yunho. Jaejoong dapat melihat dengan jelas mata Yunho yang membelalak tak percaya.

"Ka-kalau iya.. Yah.. Ma-mau gimana lagi.." Jawab Yunho gugup. Namun Ia tersenyum. "Aku juga suka kau kok.." Lanjutnya dengan nada malu-malu. Hemm, sepertinya Yunho yang asli sudah kembali. Yunho yang lemah dan tenang jika berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"A-aku?" Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tangan yang masih dipenuhi busa sabun cuci.

"Ne.." Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah sempurna.

Dengan perlahan Yunho mengamit tangan Jaejoong lembut. Menuntun tangan tersebut untuk memeluk pingganggnya. Jaejoong maju mendekat pada tubuh Yunho dan memeluk pinggang Yunho dengan erat. Tatapan mata mereka tak terputus sedikitpun, malah bertambah intens. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong.

"Saranghae.." Desisan Yunho di dengan mulut Jaejoong membuat getaran tersendiri padanya. Jaejoong menggeram pelan dan memegang baju Yunho kuat. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati sengatan yang disalurkan Yunho. Tanpa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho mendekap bibir plum itu dengan bibir penuhnya.

"Eunghh.." Refleks Jaejoong memegang tengkuk Yunho dengan sebelah tangannya. Meremas rambut itu kuat seperti Yunho yang rakus melahap bibirnya. Busa-busa sabun ditangannya berpindah pada rambut Yunho. Membuat rambut itu terlihat berantakan dan abstrak.

"Hnn.." Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka. Memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dengan mata yang tertutup rapat dan mulut yang terbuka. Yunho bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah di hadapannya sekarang yang merasakan nikmat. Yunho merasa bangga karena memberikan rasa tersebut pada orang yang di cintainya.

Yunho menjulurkan lidahnya pada mulut Jaejoong yang masih terbuka. Jaejoong mengatup bibirnya dengan kuat dan tak sengaja menggigit lidah Yunho karena kaget. Yunho terperanjat, namun tak menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia memeluk tubuh Jaejoong lagi dengan erat. Menyusuri isi mulut Jaejoong dengan lidahnya. Mengaduk-aduk air liur Jaejoong. Menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya.

"Yunhhh—" Jaejoong membuka mulutnya lebar saat Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan nafsu. Yunho menaruh tangan kanannya pada pipi Jaejoong dan mengusap pipi tersebut. Wajah Jaejoong mengalih pada tangan Yunho yang mengusapnya lembut. Deru nafas Jaejoong yang mengenai hidung Yunho membuat entah kenapa Yunho tambah bersemangat mencabuli bibir mantan istrinya tersebut.

Ciuman Yunho turun pada pipi bawah Jaejoong. Menjilat di sekitar sana dan meninggalkan jejak saliva. Turun lagi pada perpotongan leher atas Jaejoong dan melakukan hal sama. Yunho kembali membawa bibirnya turun menyusuri kulit Jaejoong. Yunho mengecup beberapa kali leher Jaejoong sebelum dengan ganas mencium leher tersebut bahkan menggigitnya.

"Hhauu Yun! Pelannn.." Kedua tangan Jaejoong sudah berada di kepala Yunho karena kesakitan saat Yunho menggigitnya. Yunho mengacuhkannya dan terus-terusan mencium leher tersebut. Yunho sedikit menggeser kaus yang di pakai Jaejoong sehingga memperlihatkan bahunya yang mulus. Yunho meneguk ludahnya kasar, kenapa.. Kenapa bahu itu seolah mengundangnya untuk 'dihabisi'. Yunho tak menyia-nyiakan hidangan di depannya. Ia kembali meraup rakus bahu tersebut. Menyusuri setiap garis tulang selangka tersebut. Yunho makin beringas menarik kaus Jaejoong, membuat kaus itu longgar di bagian lehernya. Yunho menekuk tubuhnya dan mencium bagian belakang bahu Jaejoong sekaligus. Ini terlalu nikmat, bahkan Yunho tak ingin melewatkan satupun bagian tubuh di depannya ini.

Tangan Yunho kembali bermain pada tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho menarik kaus Jaejoong ke atas. Menggulungnya dengan perlahan dengan di bantu tangan Jaejoong. Hingga baju tersebut tergulung sempurna dan mempelihatkan tubuh atas Jaejoong yang polos dari pinggang hingga dadanya. Yunho menghentikan ciumannya guna memandang tubuh atas Jaejoong yang hampir tersekpose sempurna.

"Indah.." Yunho meletakkan tangan kanannya pada perut Jaejoong. Yunho bisa merasakan kerasnya kontor otot perut milik Jaejoong. Garis tegas dan ABS yang tak terlalu jelas namun menggodanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mendesis nikmat saat tangan tersebut menyusuri perutnya. Makin ke bawah makin membuat Jaejoong mendesah tak karuan.

Yunho mendaratkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing sisi pinggang Jaejoong. Sedikit mengurut pinggang tersebut. Membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang dan makin menyandarkan pinggulnya pada pinggiran wastsfel. Pinggangnya adalah tempat yang sensitive. Dan Yunho baru saja mengelus bagian tersebut dengan intens. Yunho tergelak melihat wajah tak nyaman dan juga nikmat Jaejoong. Ia makin menaik-turunkan tangannya pada bagian pinggang Jaejoong.

"Yu-yunn.. Hentikan.. Eunghh.."

"Tidak bisa.. Ini tidak bisa dihentikan Jae.." Wajah Yunho maju dan mengecup pusar Jaejoong. Kemudian secepat kilat mencium bibir itu lagi. "Jae, bagaimana ini.. Humm.. aku.. aku tidak bisa.. mmm Berhenti.." Ucap Yunho di sela ciumannya.

"Jangan berhen—tii.." Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan susah payah di sela-sela lidah dan gigi Yunho menarik-narik bibir atasnya. Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, Yunho tambah berani melakukan aktivitasnya. Tangannya kembali menyusuri pinggang Jaejoong dan merabat naik ke punggung namja cantik tersebut. Yunho menurunkan ciumannya pada dada Jaejoong. Mengemut salah satu nipple Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sudah menegang. Yunho melakukannya dengan perlahan, sangat pelan hingga membuat Jaejoong frustasi. Tangan Jaejoong menjambak-jambak rambut Yunho namun, reaksi Yunho masih sama.

Yunho agak berjongkok dan menurunkan ciumannya lagi pada perut Jaejoong. Merasa kurang nyaman, Yunho dengan kedua tangannya mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan mendudukkan pria tersebut pada bagian samping wastafel dan kembali menciumnya. Jaejoong merasakan bagian bawah pinggulnya basah karena air dari wastafel yang merembes keluar. Namun Ia mengabaikannya.

Yunho masih saja menikmati setiap jengkal bagian perut Jaejoong. Sesekali lidahnya memasuki lubang pusar Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa tubuh seseorang bisa semanis ini.."

"**Jae-ah, kenapa tubuhmu bisa semanis ini.."**

Jaejoong teringat akan perkataan Yunho saat mereka bercinta untuk pertama kalinya 4 tahun lalu. Yunho juga mengucapkan jika tubuhnya manis. Entah manis yang seperti apa, tapi Jaejoong merasa bangga mendengarnya.

"Auhh.. Yu-Yunn.. Yunho!" Jaejoong berusaha mengangkat kepala Yunho yang masih bersarang di perutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Namun Yunho tidak menggubrisnya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Yun—Yunh.. Changmin.." Jaejoong harus dua kali lipat menahan malunya. Tubuhnya yang terangsang karena perlakuan Yunho dan juga malu karena anaknya yang berusia 3 tahun sedang melihat aksi mereka dengan mulut ternganga sambil memegang toples yang kosong. Eoh?

"Changmin kenapa?" Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongak menghadap wajah Jaejoong yang berada di atasnya. Namun yang dilihat Yunho adalah Jaejoong yang memandang takut pada 'hal' dibelakang Yunho. Penasaran Yunho mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Aa.." Refleks tubuh Yunho merosot kebawah dan terduduk ke lantai saat melihat anaknya yang telah berdiri dengan tampang penasaran dan mata melotot.

"Appa umma sedang apa?"

"Ti-tidak sedang apa-apa.." Jaejoong menurunkan kausnya dan turun dari wastafel. Memperbaiki penampilannya yang semrawutan dan bergegas mendatangi anaknya takut anaknya berpikiran macam-macam. "Min ada apa kesini?" Jaejoong berjongkok di hadapan Changmin. Sedangkan Yunho terlihat sedang membenahi penampilannya.

"Kuenya abis Mmaa.." Changmin menunjukkan toples yang sudah kosong tersebut. Jaejoong mengambil toples dari tangan Changmin dan mengisinya dengan kue yang Ia simpan di rak lemari.

"Ini. Sudah nonton lagi sana.." Namun Changmin hanya menggeleng.

"Min disini saja. Kartunnya sudah abis. Min mau lihat umma dan appa.." Changmin menarik keluar kursi meja makan dan menatap Jaejoong seakan menyuruhnya untuk mengangkatnya ke atas kursi tersebut. Jaejoong melakukannya dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaan yang dilakukannya sebelum melakukan ehemehem dengan Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menghela nafas karena 'pekerjaan' nya yang tadi terganggu dan lebih memilih untuk membantu Jaejoong.

"Jae, yang tadi dilanjut nanti malam. Di dalam kamar~~" Bisik Yunho pada telinga Jaejoong.

**Pluk!**

Gelas yang ada di tangan Jaejoong terjatuh kedalam air. Wajah Jaejoong memerah. Yunho tersenyum manis(?). Changmin asyik dengan toplesnya.

Awww.. Hati-hati Jung Jaejoong~~

**END**

Errr~~

Ini sebenarnya nekat mau nulis NC. Tapi saudara-saudara, ternyata susah banget nulisnya. Sumpah~~

Nulis adegan kisseu aja udah bergetar dan susah cari inspirasi. Ampe bayangin jae dan yunho beneran gituan. Dari pada gagal, jadi yah ampe disini saja. Doakan saia supaya bisa nulis NC *eh?

Ini datar apa datar banget?

Abis kok ngerasa alurnya cepet. Yah, dimaklumi juga. Awalnya kan emank pengen twoshoot. *nyengir.

Balesan Review :

**10hr : **itu umur Changmin sekarang 3 tahun. Dan Jae waktu pertama kali liat Changmin umur 1.5 tahun. Emank kalau di korea bakal jadi 2.5 tahun. Tapi saia Cuma menyesuaikan aja, mereka gag ketemu selama 3 tahun. Tapi 1,5 tahun lalu umur Min udah 2,5 tahun. Berarti sekarang jadi 4 tahun donk. Gag pas aja rasanya. Lagian saia emank terbiasa pake umur internasional. Gag pernah pake umur korea.. Gomawo review nya ^^

**YunHolic : **maklumi aja, jae kan gag pernah main robot-robotan. Wkwk.. iya, Yunho mudos banget buat meluk jae tuh .. makasi reviewnya ^^

**My beauty jeje : **happy end kok! Haha, pengennya bikin rate M, tapi gagal mulu. Doakan otak saia jadi pervert *jderr. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Himawari Ezuki : **haha, chap kemarin manis ya? Makasi ini udah lanjut, ampe di PM juga.. hihi~~ Makasih reviewnya^^

**Yunhoism : **yunho dibilang pabbo *ngadu ke Yunho* map gag bisa bikin konflik lagi. Ini Cuma ff sederhana aja u,u gomawo reviewnya ^^

**AndrianaSR : **haha, gag bisa bikin konflik lagi, maap. Ini udah ending .. *kasih bantal buat disobek xDD

**Kim eun neul : **makasi kalau dapet feelnya. Semoga gag mengecewakan.. gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Asha Lightyagamikun : **yunho kelewat baik ya? Haha.. chap dulu udah saia bilang kalau saia mencoba bikin karakter yunho yang agak sedikit berbeda. Kalau biasanya dia ego, pemarah dan lain sebagainya. Disini maunya Yunho itu sebagai sosok yang lembut buat jae. Yah, alasannya mungkin karena Yunho terlalu mencintai Jae *ngeri dengan bahasa sendiri* lagipula, saia gag bisa nyiksa jae~~ Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Jung Jae YJ : **humor? *kedip-kedip* jae dibilang jinak, disangka gajah *eh? Makash reviewnya ^^

**NaraYuuki : **Haha, jadi curhat.. beneran gag datar kan ya? Makasi reviewnya ^^

**Choi Eun Seob : **Yap udah end tuh. Gag tau bakal suka apa enggak.. Makasi reviewnya ^^

**Anastasya regiana : **iya, udah membaik makasih reviewnya ^^

**Sora Hwang : **Iya, makasi reviewnya ^^

**MrsPark6002 : **ini, yunjae udah bersatu *sodorin Changmin xD .. Makasi reviewnya ^^

**SimVir : **jae kan fansgirl(?) nya yunho xD.. bersatu, tapi gag tahu apa bakal go public. Kita serahkan pada yang bersangkutan *nahloh? Sankyuu reviewnya ^^

**Arra17 : **yunho always loves Jaejoong.. haha, si bebek emank ngelawak mulu kerjaannya XDDD Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Botol pasir : **well, di chap 2 perubahan jae sudah mulai terlihat. Mungkin tidak terlalu diketahui karena saia tidak menjabarkannya secara rinci. Tapi sesuai dengan cerita dan pemikiran Yunho. Sewaktu yunho mau bawa Changminpun, disitu Jae sudah diceritakan bahwa Ia menyukai Yunho, entah itu keseluruhan Yunho atau sifatnya. Dan di chap 3, jaejoong masih suka seenaknya dan sombong, dia Cuma berubah pada Yunho. Haha.. balesan paling panjang. Terima kasih ^^

**Trilililili : **haha, gag tahu itu jumlah 'li' nya benar atau enggak XDD iya maap, Cuma sampai disini saja hiks*lebay* ini udah update lagi.. makasih reviewnya ^^

**Shimmax : **haha, ne gag ada konflik. Another fict yunjae mungkin bakal saia bikin konflik. Ini Cuma fict ringa aja.. terima kasih reviewnya ^^

**Jae milk : **iya, yunjae balikan. Kalau gag balikan saia gag dikasih uang jajan ama si tiang listrik xDD Makash reviewnya ^^

**Jiyong aka imel : **haha, saia juga mau di peluk euy u,u iya, ini udah update … makasih reviewnya ^^

**Guest : **mau nyelip di antara mereka bertiga. Haha Makasih reviewnya ^^

**KimRyeonii : **akhirnya kamu muncul juga saeng u,u itu kan awalnya acara starking mau dimulai. Dan pas jae manggil yunho yang di depannya kan ada kata 'tempat rekaman starking yang baru saja mereka selesaikan' so, jae manggil yunho itu pas acara udah selesai. Maap, unni langsung aja.. hihi~

Err, berharap changmin ama kamu? Mending ama unni aja-_- haha~ Makasih reviewnya ^^

.

.

.

Yosh! Akhirnya ending juga. Maap kalau mengecewakan, saia masih harus banyak belajar. Dan karena ini chap terakhir, saia usahain buat bales reviewnya.. maap chap-chap sebelumnya belum sempat bales..

Samapi ketemu di ff lainnya !

**YUNJAE IS REAL !**

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
